Magic First Love
by janett castillo
Summary: A NEW LOVE FOR TAI? DISCOVER IT AND MANY SURPRISES IN THIS STORY, ESPECIALLY DONE FOR U.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic First Love**

Prologue:

It happened when the Dig chosen (1st and 2nd generation) gave back the Peace to the World. It was January and the vacations had started. What would happen during those months?? Come and accompany me on the most beautiful adventure that you never have seen.

1. Discovering our feelings

(T.K **P.O.V**)

"_What happened to me? Why have I been so quiet? Maybe I'm still __adjusting to the switch__ from junior high to high school? That would be a good reason but the truth is these days I have missed her much more __than I thought I would."_

A blonde boy around twelve or thirteen years old was looking at the sky from the window of his flat. He looked meditative and sad. He hasn't seen his friends in three weeks, because he and his mother recently went to France.

They spent the whole time visiting museums, churches, and also made a special visit to his Grandpa. When they arrived back in Japan, he decided he wanted to show his friends the photos of this amazing trip. But first he was writing a very important letter, "to a special girl from a special boy."

- What's on your mind T.K.? Ever since we've gotten back, all you have done is sit and look out the window. Come on, we can go to lunch and talk about what you've been up to! And talk about what you've been writing this whole time- said his mother with a sweet smile.

- Nothing it's only a letter to a friend. But I can't give it to her; I'm not ready to see her again— he answered, while wrinkling the letter softly.

- Do you want me to go with you? Or maybe just talk about it?

- Thanks mom, but I think I should go talk to Matt about this.

- Okay T.K., but I'm worried about you going out this late.

- I can take care of myself. Remember, I spent months in the DigiWorld without adults around.

- I know but please try to call in a few hours.

**Takeru ****headed**** to Matt's house as quickly as he could.**

**Matt was practicing a new song with some friends; among them was Tai, but only as a spectator.**

- The song is ready! OK guys, you can go home.—said Matt, putting the final touches on the song after hours of practice time.

**His band mates said their goodbyes minutes after and soon just Matt and Tai were left in the house.**

- Practice took forever today, but the song is finally ready for Sora's party. This will be my special gift to her.—said Matt with happiness in his beautiful eyes.

- Are you really in love with her? You could've told me

- I wasn't sure exactly how I felt. We went on some dates after the last battle, but I didn't think anything too serious until today. When Yolei told me about Sora's feelings, my heart knew what I had to do.

_(Matt. P.O.V)_

_Earlier the same day, after a meeting with all the Digidestined:_

_Yolei (very timid and embarrassed): Matt, I've been waiting for days to tell you something. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. You know, since Mimi isn't here, Kari and I are Sora's closest friends. Sora told us a secret that she didn't want anyone to know, but I just can't keep it a secret! You deserve to know._

_Matt (a little angry): If it's a secret, you shouldn't tell anyone! __You can't break her trust__._

_Yolei: Wait!!! It's only you and me…__You will thank me some day…_

_Matt: Thank you for what?_

_Yolei: Well, Sora is …in…love…with you. She wants you ...will… be the one and only._

_(Yolei runs out, leaving Matt very confused)_

_FIN Matt's POV_

- I should warn Kari about that, though she should have expected it. Yolei is a huge gossip, and they shouldn't trust her to keep secrets --commented Tai, laughing.

- So, you are still crazy about Sora, despite her decision.

- Well it's my business, not yours. I'm also planning to ask her out at her party.

- So she'll decide which one of us she wants, and we each have to respect her decision, okay?

- O.K –said Tai shaking hands with Matt.

**Suddenly T.K arrived.**

- Hello!!! –said the young blond boy.

- Hey T.K, what's up??? – answered Matt.

- Well, I had to ask you something, but I guess now isn't a good time- said T.K, noticing Tai standing between them.

- It's okay; I was just about to leave- said Tai.

- No it's fine; I didn't realize you were here. I don't want to interrupt your conversation. Plus, it's late and Mom said I can only stay out until 8.p.m, so I should start heading back home.

- Okay T.K., but I'm gunna call you later.

- Talk to you then Matt. Goodbye Tai!!

**T.K left disappointed and very confused. He didn't know why Tai was there, and he couldn't ask Matt advice while he was there, so he had to wait.**

**While, every thing was happening in Matt's house, in the house of Yagami family, a very talkative girl is talking with her best friend.**

- And… And??… Did you tell him about it??? Oh my god Yolei, you never change!—said Kari, very disappointed

- I wanted to keep it a secret, really! But I couldn't help it. I've been holding everything in I had to let something out! I can't deal with these feelings. I can't...—replied the violet haired teenager.

- But it's no excuse to tell him Sora's secret. She trusted us.

- I know, but my feelings are so strong I just don't know what to do.

- Why don't we ask Mimi what she thinks about everything that's going on? You e-mail her all the time, has she given you any advice?

- She told me to be myself and everything will be fine—replied Yolei sadly.

- Well, your "sweetie" is in our school; but soon you'll be a High school student too. Let me see what I could do. I could date Davis to see if he would talk to Ken for you, but I would have to lie to Davis about how I feel! I don't want to do that… it's not the right thing to do Yolei.

- You shouldn't talk! What about you and T.K? You haven't told him how you feel yet. **He is in love with you and you can't see that!**

- Well, but if I start dating T.K, it could ruin our friendship! I mean, the whole group would be affected by my decision and I don't want to start any problems.

- Well Sora's party is right before school starts, and that's two weeks away. That would be a good time to tell T.K. how much you love him.

- But I don't want to break Davis' heart. He is one of my brother's closest friends; Tai would never forgive me.

- And he would never forgive you if you choose T.K, because now Matt is his "enemy" too.

- We need to figure out a plan

…

**Right then, the phone started to ring.**

- Hello, Yagami residence.

- Hey Kari it's Mimi. I've been trying to call Yolei, but her sisters told me she's at your house… What is going on? Tell me!

- Hi Mimi, nothing too special. Tai and Matt are fighting over Sora, Yolei is coming up with more of her crazy ideas, Izzy and Joe are studying, and Cody has been practicing Kendo all day, Davis and Ken playing soccer…and….

- And … You and T.K. are dating!!!

- Well, not quite. I want to be his girlfriend, but it's impossible because…

- You always concentrate on the negative things**. On the positive side, I arrived in Tokyo two hours ago!**

- You're in Tokyo??? Oh my God!!!

- Just wait for me and we'll talk all about your love life. Don't worry, Dr. Mimi will find a solution? See you soon!

**Both friends are jumping because Mimi has arrived to Tokyo, but why??? In Tokyo airport, two boys are waiting for someone…**

- It is late Cody and she still hasn't arrived.

- Don't worry Izzy. She is probably in the bathroom fixing her makeup or her hair.

- I need to know where she is! Her mother asked my mother if Mimi could stay with my family until they arrive back in Japan. And you are supposed to be learning more about computers; I promised your mom I would help, so she needs to hurry.

- Be patient Izzy!

- I have been patient, for TWO HOURS!!!!! And the flight landed one hour before we arrived!

- Let me write an e-mail to Armadillomon, maybe she is in DigiWorld visiting Palmon.

**Right at that moment, a pink-haired girl appeared. She was beautiful, wearing a light green dress and ****matching shoes****.**

- Hello boys, are you looking for Mimi Tachikawa???

**They just stared in shock.**

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic First Love**

Chapter Two: "When you are trying to show your feelings"

**Cody, Izzy and Mimi were walking to the main entrance of the airport. Izzy looked so embarrassed ****in the face of**** having to share the same space with Mimi, she was the typical egotistical, ****conceited**** and sweet girl that he has met but their minds were so different, they had not things in common. He prefers science and computers, discover the mysteries in the world and Digiworld and she likes the simplicity of the life.**

- Were you think in anything special? –asked Cody while seeing the "strange face" of Izzy.

- No, nothing in special .Only the fact that we should visit Digiworld more frequently—answered Izzy.

- Yeah!!! Right now, we should go to Digiworld, this moment is so boring and we are bored, too. I would enjoy living new adventures with Palmon and the others, and organize a very big party to celebrate my arrival. Do you agree with me?—intervened Mimi with a big smile in her face.

- Izzy, It could be a great idea. We are on vacations and I missed to meet with the others. Since we had the last battle, we were disunited weren't we?—said Cody.

- Well, you have reason probably but none has known if our friends are free. For example, Matt is practicing new songs with his band; Tai, Ken and Davis are practicing soccer in the club, Sora takes not only tennis lessons, she is taking a junior fashion designer too. Yolei is preparing for High School. We have to consider the free time of the rest.—said Izzy

- Oh my God! I though everybody has been free these days—added Mimi sadly.

- I have an idea, Could we organize a party when we are finishing our vacation in the Digiworld? And we can celebrate the Sora's birthday, too!—added Cody.

- Bravo Cody! You are a genius!—yelled Mimi.

- You are forgetting that Sora's parents have been organized the party and they are delivering the invitation cards. I have one of them.—said Izzy showing his invitation card—the party has been organized in advance and Sora wanted his birthday party was like a fifteen years Latin American party, in this way ,she can design the clothes she is going to wear.

- What a romantic party! When I lived in USA, I went to many fifteen years party and I liked it! I can help her to give an ancient party like the Royal party in the XIX Century—said Mimi while imagining a big party with costumes, classical music, and a big orchestra in a beautiful palace—I enjoy it a lot!

- I hope she accepts what you were imagining—added Izzy and Cody with resignation.

**At the same time, in a small soccer field, a group of boys are finishing a soccer game.**

- It was a trap, Tai! You never shouldn't permit Ken had made a goal!—yelled Davis furiously.

- It was not a trap; you could not attentive while we were playing—added Ken seriously.

- Well, but I have to admit that, but, I WAS ALWAYS THE BEST SOCCER PLAYER IN THE SCHOOL!—yelled Davis again.

- Let me say something. YOU HAS RECEIVED THE INVITATION FOR THE SORA'S PARTY, hasn't you?—asked Tai to the new leader.

- Well, that's true and…, and…. I...Want to invite...y…our…sister as my dance couple—answered Davis too embarrassed.

- You're authorized—declared Tai with firmness.

- Excuse me, shouldn't you ask Kari if she is agree with that?—intervened Ken.

- I'm sure Kari has to accept that. She never has wanted hurt someone's feelings and my feeling; especially Davis' feelings have always been so important to her.

- I can be a good friend with us , but I believe someone has to decided by himself/herself , none has to intervene, I learned that when I left the "costume" of Digimon Emperor—added Ken seriously.

- And, what about you, Ken? Have you decided invite someone?—asked Davis to his best friend.

- No, yet. I couldn't go to Sora's party because my parents don't want I stay in a party till very late—answered the blue haired teenager.

- You are boring! One day we will call on your parents and we will tell them that the party is with all your friends, or don't they trust on you?—intervened Tai.

- I don't like the birthday party.—said Ken too serious.

- Well, you have missed the funniest party in the world—added Davis.

- Guys, it's too late. I must to come back to my house. Goodbye!—said Ken while running out.

- See you the next practice day!—yelled the others.

**Tai and Davis ran out a few of minutes after Ken. They were walking when Davis started a new conversation.**

- Tai, have you asked Sora about the party?—asked Davis

- No, yet, but I am going to declare her tomorrow. I can not miss the time or Matt will be in MY PLACE.—said Tai with decision

- I didn't know that you and Matt were rivals; you always have been good friends.—added Davis very surprised.

-Yeah, but I can't wait another day without telling Sora how much I love her. Matt has many fans and he can drift to them and cheat Sora someday. I never leave her, I always be with her.

- I love Kari as much you love Sora.

- So, you have to fight to get her love.

- You, too—answered Davis while give Tai a little stroke in his back.

**Both friends said goodbye each one.**

**While Ken was waiting for his train, he felt a presence next to him. When he heard a sweet voice, he had known who are.**

-Hello Ken! I couldn't see you after New Year… What's up?—said a violet haired girl hiding her shame.

- Hello Yolei, what about you?—answered Ken too serious.

- Well, unimportant things. I am studying to apply to High School. The courses are so difficult and I though to call you on for practicing together. Davis told me your teachers said that you are ready to start High School, too—said Yolei hiding her shame again.

- Well, I am thinking if applying to High School or continue Sixth grade on Elementary School. I haven't taken the decision, but it's probably I'll go to Elementary School because Davis and the others are studying there and I won't be alone.

- You should apply to High School because you are so intelligent and you could get good grades and one scholarship, Izzy told me about that—said Yolei too excited.

- Well, I'll take into account your suggestion.

- Ah, it's my new cell phone. When you are alone, just call me.

- Ok. My train has arrived. Goodbye.

-Goodbye, Ken.

**Yolei felt a shiver in her heart. She always is in love to him; she never had felt anything special to someone 'till she met him. She understood she is becoming soon in a woman, and these feelings are part of her new stage: The adolescence had been arrived when she was fighting with her partners and met Ken.**

This night, nobody could sleep easily. Everyone felt special things in their hearts. A Spanish song could define these feelings:

_**Como siempre voy girand**__**o en el tiempo**_

_****_

Para encontrarme otra vez junto a ti

Voy buscando el calor de tus manos

Equilibrio sin fin para mi

_**coro:**_

_****_

Y juntos nos vamos a un sueño lejano

Siento que vuelo si estas a mi lado

Te llevo conmigo atado a mi alma

Por siempre en el tiempo estarás junto a mi

_**Como siempre voy girando en el tiempo**_

_****_

Para encontrarme otra vez junto a ti

Voy buscando el calor de tus labios

Equilibrio sin fin para mi

If you do not understand the song, I have translated this there:

_**As I am accustomed, I am turning in the time,**_

_**To met you one more time.**_

_**I am looking for the heat of your hands.**_

_**It's a balance in my heart.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**And, we go to a further dream, together.**_

_**I feel I am flying when you are with me in the same place.**_

_**You are with me, into my soul.**_

_**You are always with me turning in the time.**_

_**(Repeat all again)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My first kiss: A ****demonstration of love**

_**T.K (P.O.V):**_

_May be, I could have seen you, Kari, but I don't know why I couldn't. I want to be with you. I recognized it, but my heart tells me: __**"Stop",**__ Stop __**why??**__ , For our __**friendship**__?? , because don't you __**want to hurt Davis's feelings**__? Or __**don't you want to hurt Tai**__??_

_I am ready to __**face**__ to you; I can not keep my feelings!!! __**NOT ANYMORE!!!**_

T.K woke up as soon his dream had finished. He always though about Kari every night but he was afraid to face with his own feelings since the last year. He decided face to her once, regardless, the Tai's opinion, how much injured will be Davis or if the Digi-friendship could be broken.

**And ****dawned**** the next day….**

- Yeah!!! It's Saturday!!! Welcome Weekend!! I'm sure today is my day.—said Davis so happy while getting up.

- Why doesn't tell me what will be your plans, dear brother??—added Jun who was too **disordered** as was her habit at the hour of getting up.

- It's not your problem or I asked you once if **"You have any plan to conquer Matt"**—answered David sarcastically.

- It's my problem and…I would never tell you because you mess up every thing.

- Are you sure?? Or are you the "miss disaster"??

- Shut up Davis!! Once, you can see Jun Motomiya will be the new . --yelled Jun trying Davis gives her one apology.

-Jajajajajajajajaja. It could never happen, but .., Davis you are a genius!!—said Davis having a brilliant idea in his mind.

- What's happening??

- Nothing, just there will be a possibility that your dreams become real and I could help you.

- Really?? I do everything you want!!—added an excited Jun.

- Well, you know, Tai always has wanted be Sora's boyfriend and I has wanted be Kari's boyfriend, but Sora and Matt were dating these days, and I know Matt wants being Sora's boyfriend. Listen to my plan: Tai and Sora must be boyfriend and girlfriend respectively. I have to help him and Kari will see him as a hero and she will

- Be so excited to be my new girlfriend. Matt will be free and you will have an opportunity to conquer him but the idea is you should change your personality; you must be a very polite girl.

- That's sound fantastic Davis!!! Once, in your life, you have had a big idea!!!---yelled Jun again hugging his little brother.

- And... Today is the beginning of my plan!

**In the Izzy's house, the last night was a disaster. Izzy's mom told him if he could share his room with Mimi until she arranged a new one for her.**

**Izzy had to obey her and he slept on the floor while Mimi slept in his bed. She slept as a princess like herself.**

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Good morning Izzy!! Your bed is so comfortable!!!—said Mimi when she woke up.

- It's not a good morning. I had a nightmare and spent all night working on my computer—answered Izzy too seriously.

- I'm sorry but your mom is so nice. I promise you I will go to my house when my parents are coming back from U.S.A.—added the pink haired girl with a sweet smile.

- And, would it happen??

- In one or two months.

- Oh my god!!!!

**What job!! Izzy had to bear Mimi a long time. It was a real nightmare!!! Sleeping on the floor was so uncomfortable but he was a gentlemen, he had to show his mother how much he had grown up.**

- Well, today is Saturday and after the breakfast I will go to Yolei's house. I'm sure she has many things to tell me—added Mimi cheerfully.

- Do whatever—answered Izzy when he went to the bathroom for a change of clothes.

**In Sora's house, everything is quiet, but Sora is ****concerned****. Why??? She had a nightmare where she had to choose something or someone?**

_(Sora's POV)_

_I was in the park, sitting on one swing, waiting for Matt. I'm sure he had a surprise for me. Since the last year I felt something special to him and we were dating after the class, knowing more about each one. He felt something special to me, too, but at the same time I felt his love is not easy to reach. He's a perfect boy and me… a simple teenager._

_Suddenly, I could see Tai coming to me._

_-Are you crying?-he asked me sweetly._

_- No, I'm not—I answered_

_- Sora. I have following you and I see how much you are crying. I know everything about you. You can not lay me._

_- Tai, you are my best friend and it's the reason, you are special to me, but I know how much you love me, but, not as a friend. You loved me as a girlfriend._

_-That's true. I was trying to assimilate your relationship with Matt, but I couldn't. I love you as my own life or maybe more._

_- I don't want to hurt you, but is impossible I felt something more than a friendship to you. Forgive me!!!_

_So, I left the swing and had to run out very quickly. I felt so confused._

_- Sora!! Wait!!! Let me show you how much I love you!!! Sora!!_

_And finally I woke up._

_(END Sora POV)_

- Ring, ring!!!

-Hello this is Sora...What about you??

- I'm Kari.

-Hello Kari, why do you call me??

- I had a presentiment about you.

- You are right. I had a sad nightmare and I'm so confused about myself.

- About Tai and Matt?

-Yeah! I can deny myself what I am feeling for Matt, but I can not hurt Tai's feelings. He's one of my best friends.

- Sora, I'm like you. I couldn't take a decision about Davis and T.K. I can deny myself about my feelings to T.K, but I can not hurt Davis's feelings, too.

-Mimi told me that **"You should let your heart will be who is the correct" **and **"your heart tells me Matt is who you love with all your forces".—**said Sora remembering that Mimi had said her once.

- I think she will tell me the same.

- It's hour to break your secrets. Tell T.K how much you love him. At least, it is not so difficult than me. It's horrible to know your best friend since your childhood, change his feelings into love.—said Sora almost crying.

- I would do that right now, but T.K will think I'm an easy girl, but I want to do how much **I LOVE HIM** right now.—confessed Kari while her cheeks turning into red easily.

-I'm sure you LOVE HIM. I'll tell the girls that they wait for us in the afternoon. We don't visit Mimi since she has arrived there.

- I prefer do that by myself.

- As you want, but I will visit Mimi today and I'm sure Yolei tell me _"You are so fool. The perfect boy wants to conquer you and you are so difficult to him"._

**Both were so funny. Their laughers are listened by all the ****vicinity, but once in the life, someone should be happy after problems.**

**All the morning happened so easily and quickly. The digi chosen were doing their activities so excited, especially, all who were in love. Tai, Ken and D****avis were playing soccer together, Matt and his band were tested new songs, Sora was designing new pieces for her party, and Mimi was distracting at the same time that Izzy was discovering new programs to use some day. Yolei was helping in the family's store; Joe was studying on vacation (who's the fool??) and Cody was refining his kendo techniques.**

**Three of the girls decided met in Yolei's house in the afternoon…**

**- **Hello Sora!!—Yolei and Mimi greeted.

- Hi!! You two together. I bet you have been talking about some "things".

- Yeah!!! And Mimi was taking about Izzy, all the time—added Yolei.

- Izzy??? That's new!!!— Sora said.

- Well, I'm in Izzy's house until my parents will arrived to Japan. My mom is one of the best friends of Izzy's mom. It's so comfortable that Izzy was so angry to me. He showed me as one gentleman. It's so romantic!!!—Mimi said that laughing.

- And why does Kari come here???—asked Yolei

- She had to do something special. It's hour one of us has a romantic ending—Sora added.

- Oh Sora!! We never see you so romantic.

-Well, at least, she could be happy.

-You have reason. Let me show you my new designs for the party.

**The girls came to a dark room. Sora turned on the lights and the girls could see a beautiful room, with a lot of pictures, a sewing machine**** and little samples of elegant dresses and kimonos.**

- It's so beautiful Sora!!! All the designs were made four you??—Mimi said that too surprised.

- Bingo!!! I would like design you a special program for you, Sora. You could make you works very easily.—Yolei added.

- I prefer you will wear special designs for my party and Mimi told me you wanted something classic and old.

- No exactly, it will be romantic! But I'm wearing glasses, and the glasses are not part of some fashion collection. And nobody will never want to dance with me, in special….I prefer don't say his name. I'm learning not commit a blunder. I wanna be a complete lady.

-Yolei, don't be fool!! If you think you are ugly, everybody see you so everybody, what's happen if we make a look change for Yolei??? And it would complement the Sora's design—Mimi added so happily.

-It would be a great idea!!!

-Yolei, we know how much you love Ken. He is so quiet and doesn't express his feelings easily. You are the opposite and it's not bad, but you should be more moderated in some way. So the kindred spirits would be opposites in the many of cases.

-I think so, but if I were different, I think he puts his beautiful eyes in me.

- Just moderates your behavior. That's right—said Sora.

-Sora, what happened if change ell about Yolei, her look, her personality, EVERYTHING!!! I made many looks changes in United States .Yolei, you would be a beauty if let I made my work.

- Mimi it's not necessary—added Sora too seriously.

- Shut up Sora!! It is not only good for Yolei. Imagine if all the boys wanna be crazy for her and Ken will not know all he will lose.

- Jealous!!! Bingo!!!—Yolei yelled of happiness

-It's hour to design my new masterpiece.—Mimi yelled, too.

**Kari had gone out, she was happy because his dream would become real, but, it would not good the fact of she comes to T.K house alone.**

-I don't like this. But ... Well… I am going to buy something in the store.

**T.K had gone out too. He decided telling his feelings to Kari, but he was confused, too.**

-Could it be good??? Or Am I egotistical??? ..No!! Maybe I would be my last opportunity.

**Both are near to the principal park in Odaiba, the store was full and decided coming to the ice-cream store****, obviously, any of the two knew that they could meet there.**

**- **An ice-cream, please—asked Kari.

- What flavor, miss??

- Strawberry and vanilla, please.

-And you sir….

- Chocolate and mint.

**This voice was so known for Kari. She turned to the left and saw to….**

**- **T.K!!! Are you here???

- Kari, you too??

- Life's coincidences.

- I think so. Let's go to the park.

**Both are confused and excited. It could be a date??? None of them knew what could happen that day, but their hearts were beating a thousand per hour.**

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

- Kari, I'm happy to see you.

- I'm too T.K. I believe our minds are connected—Kari smiled.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities (ooh)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_**(T.K POVS)**_

_**My heart is beating. I do know why. I am with her rigth now. I 'd never lose this opportunity. I felt something speacil since I returned to Odaiba.**_

_**(KARI POVS)**_

_**My heart is beating.I do know why. I can deny myself all my feelings no longer and I was so fool to show me as a difficult girl . Now, nobody can tell me anything. I love him.**_

- I'm sorry, Kari. A little bit of my icecream is in your face, near to your eyes,your nose and your lips—said T.K

- Let me clean by myself.

- It'sn not neccesary. I'll do that.

**T.K went to the Kari'****s frent and kissed the part where she had a bit of the icecream, after that , he kissed the nose, where there was a other little bit of icream and finally , he was going to the lips. He kissed her lips very softly.**

_This could be the start__  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

- I love you Kari, I love you so much.

- And me, too. Forgive me if once I was indiferent to you.

-O:K

**Now. Kari started the play. She kissed the fornt, after the nose and finally the lips of T.K. We were kissing during some minutes until the sky dusked.**

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: "Lola"**

_**MIYAKO INOUE P.O.V ;**_

_**Dear diary:**_

_**Always I was the craziest girl in the world. I could keep myself everything I felt or saw, until I met him. Since I saw him the first time…his blue and deep eyes were the first thing I perceived in his look. He's too handsome.**_

_**But, when I knew about his identity, my heart suffered a big trauma, I couldn't tell anyone about it, only I did to my dear Hawkmon. I resigned to accept that he was our enemy until ...he changed and he showed his true personality…he is too innocent and sweet.**_

_**But, he never puts his eyes on me. Maybe he prefers sweet girls like Kari or true lady girls like Sora or Mimi. I'm not the girl who boys want to be their girlfriend because they are too shamed, later.**_

_**And… and …and…I've decided to change. NO MORE GLASSES! NO MORE CRAZY IDEAS! … NO MORE YOLEI!!!... since today…I'm Lola, an almost thirteen years old girl modern like Mimi, intelligent like Sora and sweet like Kari. She does not have anything from Yolei. She's only for the school, the girls and the Digiworld problems.**_

**Sunday had been happened as one of the most boring days in the week, the only happy were TK and Kari because they started their relationship the last Saturday, but they want to be in secret until the Sora's party. They wanna avoid problems with Tai and Davis.**

_- It's not fair for us waiting until Sora's party!! Nobody have to judge our relationship No Tai, neither Davis!!!—_ TK yelled by his cell phone.

_- It's better for us TK. I won't be good if Tai or Davis start a fighting session again—_Kari said.

_- But, when will we able to face the rest? When could I see you??_

_- I'll call you when I am going to be ready to see you._

_- OK. I'll be waiting for you, Kari._

**Kari hung the telephone closing her eyes and imagining again when TK gave her her first kiss. It was the most wonderful experience I had lived in her almost twelve years.**

_- I never forget that. I can still feel your lips inside my mouth_—Kari though for herself

**Tai arrived to his house after practicing soccer with his friends; he looked too dirty and disordered but it did not matter because he had a bunch of flowers for her sister.**

**Kari though his brother was changing their behavior and he would be more chivalrous since that day but it turned when Tai told her that these bouquet was for Kari from Davis.**

_- Look Kari!!! This is a gift for you!! –_Tai said while gave a beautiful bench of flowers to her sister.

_-Thanks Tai. — _She answered gratefully

_-Well, it's not mine_--Tai said while he moved his hands from side to side.

_- Not yours?? –_Kari asked too surprised

_- It's from Davis. He was too embarrassed to come with me to here but he sends you these flowers to ask you about the party .You can imagine what would be his request. _

_- Yeah—_she said_—I knew that._

_**- **__Why are you so angry??_

_- Because he never understands that I'm not interested in him._

_-K...Kari! But...You, you...are…alone. Give him an opportunity_

_**- **__I can't!!!_

**Kari ran into her bedroom, she went to her bed and cried inside. Her heart could not hurt Davis. He did not deserve her rejection, but her heart demanded the love to was his only love since she was 8.**

**But one phone call interrupted her thoughts.**

_**-**__Hello!! This is Kari, who is talking to me??_—Kari asked

**- **_I'm Yolei. Kari, I need you come to my house immediately. I'm nervous and I don't know what to do__**—**_Yolei answered nervously.

_**- **__Calm down Yolei…What's happened??_

_- Nothing. It's about me. I can not accept the idea to change into other person. I mean: I'm excited and nervous._

_- It's normal and you should trust in Mimi. She is too crazy but her ideas never failed._

**In Izzy's house, a hasty Mimi was looking for her makeup, wigs, hair dye, etc. Izzy was practicing some mathematic exercises but he couldn't keep the concentration because Mimi made much noise.**

_**- **__What are you planning Mimi??— _Izzy asked coming to Mimi_._

_-Preparing my new master piece— _she answered

_- Let me help you_

**Izzy ducked his body to help Mimi but he crashed his checked to Mimi. Both were too closed that their checks turned into red.**

- _You are too pretty to use a lot of makeup and wigs—_Izzy said too ashamed.

_- Thanks but…Nothing. I like using these ornaments. It's my style._

_- Well, you never change, Mimi._

**He (without wishing) took the Mimi's hands but he left them when Mimi realized of that.**

_- Sorry. I…have…to …con…n…tinue…my…work— _They said at the same time_._

_**What happens at this age?  
comes and begins to emerge  
that feeling of biorhythm  
walk more than a million  
What happens at this age?  
then no one wants us to understand  
and about, everything makes us confused  
What happens?  
that if you do not see the air is exhausted  
and each to be your mind will follow  
that is too strong  
you leave your life to luck  
every second  
goes round and round your world**_

_**You start to fall in love  
I think madden  
Your pulse is more agitated  
and just think about it.  
You start to fall in love  
going from girl to woman  
your pupils dilate  
turn on you, you are motivated  
reaches the spark to your life**_

_**What happens at this age?  
suddenly you start to feel  
illusion that each dart goes straight to the heart  
What happens at this age?  
you cross to freedom than once  
see you grow and then be the reason**_

_**What happens?  
that if you do not see the air is exhausted  
and each to be your mind will follow  
that is too strong  
you leave your life to luck  
every second  
goes round and round your world**_

_**You start to fall in love  
I think madden  
Your pulse is more agitated  
and just think about it.  
You start to fall in love  
Women go from girl to  
your pupils dilate  
turn on you, you are motivated  
reaches the spark to your life**_

_**You start to fall in love  
I think madden  
Your pulse is more agitated  
and just think about it.  
You start to fall in love  
and everything looks the other way around  
your pupils dilate  
turn on you, you are motivated  
reaches the spark to your life**_

_**You start to fall in love  
and because everything has a  
transmit happiness  
through the pores of your skin  
You start to fall in love  
going from girl to woman  
your pupils dilate  
turn on you, you are motivated  
reaches the spark to your life.**_

**Mimi went out from Izzy's house to Yolei apartment. His parents and siblings were in the store or wherever. She was alone and waiting with Kari the moment of transformation. Sora couldn't go with them because she had to prepare a new project for her fashion design course.**

- _What will be my new look?? Will I brunette or blonde??? I'm too excited!!!_

_- Be quiet Yolei. You are a pretty girl. The problem is how you should make up._

_- You never make up your face and Davis and TK are FIGHTING FOR YOU!!!!_

_- IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!!_

**While both friends were discussing, Mimi had arrived.**

-_Hello girls, I'm here. It's hour to start the change._

****

Mimi started her masterpiece to Yolei. First; she changed the common clothes of the violet-haired girl by a very little shirt which just covered her breast and let an overdraft abdomen, after put to her a mini-jean skirt, a brown modern boots and finally put her one medium black wig. A "little bit" of makeup and Yolei was unrecognizable.

_- Ta, ta, tan… My new friend has arrived!! Let me introduced Lola Williams from USA—_said Mimi very proud for your new "masterpiece"

_-I'm uncomfortable with this._

_- See the positive side, Yolei. You are not an ugly girl. Look yourself. You look much better than Mimi._

_- It's true, Kari. Go out and test how beautiful is "Lola"._

**The three friends went out to Odaiba Park to give a little walk. All the faces flipped to see who the "strange" and "beautiful" young lady was walking near the park.**

_- Look girls …Everybody is seeing Yolei!! _

_-That's true._

_-I'M UNCOMFORTABLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_

_- This is the price of the beauty…Look girls!! _

_- They are Tai and Matt!!!_

_- It's hour to check the new personality of my dear Yolei. Yolei, remember, you are not you. You are Lola, one of my friends from United States_

**The boys came to the three girls. **

**- **_Hello Tai!! Hello Matt!! What's up???_

_- Hi Mimi!! We are going to go to Sora's house for checking the beginning of class…Matt want to go with me…and who is the beautiful girl alongside you??_

_- Yeah, I asked the same as Tai. Could you introduce me her, please??_

_- Of course. She's Lola Williams, one of my best friends in USA. She wants know Japan and my friends._

_**- **__It's a pleasure. I'm Lola and you??_

_-I'm Tai Yagami._

_- I'm Matt Ishida._

**Tai closed his ear to Matt and said: "Lola is the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. I like dating her. Give some advices". Both boys were conquered by the new friend of Mimi.**

_- Tai, Do you remembered the soccer practice??_

_- Oh Yeah!! I forgot that!! Sorry, but I have to left you. See you guys. It was a pleasure meeting you Lola—Tai said while kissing the Lola's hand and she was too red._

_- Let's go to buy some ice-creams. I wanna know a little bit about Lola. She can perform my first video clip—Matt added._

**Yolei was too embarrassed for the boy's requests. She never though that a look change could cause a big sensation, especially in two older boys like Matt and Tai.**

**The Lola's adventures had changed and nobody could not stop her.**

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic First Love**

**Chapter five: "Plans and objectives"**

**The Monday's afternoon had passed very quickly, too. People were too tired after working and studying that everyone came back to home for sleeping.**

**In Motomiya's house, everyone was preparing for going to bed while an excited Davis talking by cell phone since three minutes ago.**

- _"Mimi??? …WHAAAAAAAAAAT'S!?? Are you sure with you are telling me Tai?"—_Davis yelled.

- _"Of course, man. I'm too anxious to see her again."—_the brunette boy answered.

- _"And… what are you feeling to Sora?? Did you forget her easily??"_

- _"No, you are wrong. I'm in love with Sora, but that girl is so pretty to leave her easily. If Matt has many girls are waiting for him…let me show him that I have the same ability to conquer "young ladies". In fact, I can conquer American ladies_.

- _It's OK, Tai. If he could conquer whoever…you, too Why not??_

- _"Yamato Ishida could show who the owner of the Sora's heart is"_

**Jun laughed a lot. **_"Men are so immature"_, **she said while Tai and her brother was talking about a possible "war" between his dear Matt and Yagami. She supported Matt, obviously but she had a big question: _"Who will be the girls whom Davis and Tai are talking"?_**

**It was about 10.p.m. Yolei was out during four hours. She tried to be "herself" at the hour to arrive to home. "Lola" was her new "me", but for her parents and siblings, she continues being "the sweatiest and little Yolei".**

_- "My little girl, what's happen?? You really seem too happy!!"_—Her mother asked.

_- "Nothing in special. Just I am happy to see my dear friend Mimi. She came back from USA two days ago"_ –Yolei answered

_- "I don't know you have friends for other countries. To be a chosen child has its benefits"—_said Mrs. Inoue while she was preparing the dinner.

- _"She's from Japan. But, she retuned because she missed a lot her country and friends"_

_-"That's sound good, my little and I can see you talk very well of your friend"._

_-"Yes. She is one of my closest friends"._

_- "Oh I forgot that!! The high school called me and they said that you have your exam, the next week"._

_- "Really?? I'm not prepared!!!"_

_- "You are intelligent but why not study with your friend Izzy tomorrow in advanced???"_

_- "Bingo!!! But…"_

_- "What's happening, my little??"_

_- "Nothing…"_

**Yolei wanted to start crying. The exam would be the next week and she needed to be much closed to Ken. Studying with Izzy would be a good idea, but Mimi was with him and she was not a good student, too. It would be a big problem at the moment of concentration and it would be a good moment to perform Lola's personality, too!!!**

**But, anybody should know about it!!!**

**At Izzy's house. Mimi was with a beauty mask in your face (it was for cleaning and moisturizing her face).**

-"_Good night Izzy!!!"_

_- "Ok, Mimi. See you!!"_

_- "And…why don't you say something!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_- "Sorry. I'm working!!!"_

_-"So. STOP WORKING AND LOOK AT ME!!!"_

**Izzy had to stop working in his computer. He had to be subjected by Mimi. He didn't know the reason, but this girl was entering in his heart little by little.**

_- "Jajajajajajajaj!! Look your face, Mimi!! You look as a clown!!! Jajajaja!!"_

_-"MEN ARE TOO IDIOTS!!! You don't admire the beauty and everything cause laugh in you!!!"_

_-"I'm so sorry, Mimi, but that's true!!!"_

_-"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"_

Mimi went to "her bedroom "very angry" while Izzy continued laughing.

At Sora's house, an unexpected calling had presence…

_-"Ring. Ring!!!"_

_-"Good evening. This is Sora Takenouchi"._

_-"Hi Sora!!! I'm Matt. I don't want go to be without saying you: "Good night"_

_-"Thanks Matt. You are too chivalrous to me. I couldn't meet with the girls because I had to prepare my new project for my course. If you saw my new design… you would tell me: "You need to practice more"!!!_

_-"Good for you…and…I want to see you soon."_

_- "Me, too but I am busy these days!!!"_

_-"Why don't will pick you tomorrow at the end of your classes??"_

_- "I'd love it!!"_

_-"So, I will see you tomorrow at…"_

_- "12m!!"_

_-"Perfect!! And after that I invite you some ice-cream or eating something in the restaurant!!!"_

_- "Of course!!"_

The heart of Sora boated every time. It was not her first date, but it would be special. She didn't know why but it seemed as it was. Matt was decided to ask her_:"Do you want to be my girlfriend??"_

_-"See you tomorrow Matt It's late!!"_

_-"See you, my dear Sora!!"_

**Matt was not the only one who was in was in love. The difference was he had gotten the love, finally. Hikari couldn't believe what's happened in her life. **_**"TK's love was my only motivation"**_**—she said in the loneliness of her room.**

- _"Are you thinking in someone???" _--Tai asked to her little sister while he was entering into the room.

_- "You are wrong I'm thinking in Gatomon and our digimon friends. I miss them a lot!!"—_Kari said.

_- "Me, too. I miss Agumon so much. But, one of these days, we could go to Digiworld to visit them"._

_- "Why don't visit Digiworld, tomorrow?? And don't worry for the time!!! You know that one minute in our world is a complete day in the Digiworld!!"_

_- "It's excellent!!! But why don't call to our friends to go together???" and let me Mimi's cell phone to call her and asking for Lola???"_

_- "Well…I don't remember her cell phone"_

**Kari said that because Mimi, Sora, Yolei and she had made a promise "Don't say anything to anyone" was the promise among the friends and "Lola" is not a Digi-destinated, even though…**

_- "I believed Lola is a digi destinated like us. If Jun, Yolei's siblings and Joe's brother have a digimon partner …Why don't Lola??"_

_- "Lola doesn't know about Digi world and it's much better let the things as we know"._

_- "Are you angry, Kari??? You can't stand Lola???"_

_- "No!!! But she's too modern that Digiworld will be an interesting topic for her"._

_- "By the way…my idea is introducing Lola to our friends"._

_- "Why are you thinking in Lola?? And Sora???"_

_-"I wanna see the reaction of Sora when I will be with Lola, together!!!"_

_-"I know. You try to get her jealous don't you???"_

_- "Well…It could be…"_

_-"Tai, this fight is ridiculous and let Sora in peace is much better!!! One day, you will meet other girl and forget Sora soon. Remember that!!!"_

_-"You said it because you are in love of TK!!!"_

_-"I was in love with him but ...NO LONGER!!"_

_- "Good decision. TK is not for you. He is like her brother. Women are behind them all the time and this is not good for you. You need someone who loves you all the time!!"_

_-"Someone like Davis??"_

_-"Maybe"_

_- But, let me choose my soul mate by myself. Thanks or your advices!!"_

**Kari closed her bedroom's door and the loneliness came back to her. She decided to connect her computer and write an email to Gatomon, her loyal friend.**

"_Dear Gatomon:_

_I miss you a lot!! I hope to see you soon but let me tell you my problem. Nobody could me understand as you._

_I'm in love and he's in love with me, but…I have a relationship in secret. I don't want my brother knows about that. I can't hurt him. You must tell me: "__**if you love him Kari. What's the problem?" **__I know that my heart is which must decide and nobody can interfere in my decisions._

_I'm too confused. I love TK but I don't want hurt anybody!! I will fell a disaster in my heart. I'm the light but I couldn't illuminate myself._

_Kari"_

**The letter was received by Gatomon very quickly. She was resting with the others digimons.**

_- "This is a letter from Kari"—_the white cat said very enthusiastic

_- "I think it will give us good news about the kids"—_said Patamon which was with her.

**Gatomon read the letter in silence the first time. She tried to catch the main idea, but, after some minutes, she decided something:**

_- "What's happen Gatomon"??—_ask Patamon

_- "Child's problems. I want to help her, but I can't. Digimons are not permitted to intrude in human problems"—replied Gatomon_

_- "It's about Kari and TK . Isn't it?"_

_-"Yes. Kari is TK's girlfriend"_

_- "This is a good new!!!! But you are unhappy!! Love is marvelous"._

_-"Of course, Patamon, but Kari is confused. She loves TK .I knew that since the last year. The problem is that Kari doesn't hurt her friends because not all are agreeing with that, in special Tai and Davis"._

_- "I see that. Being friends is more important for her…"_

_- Yes and she doesn't want any of us fight for this problem and it's much better remain neutral in this problem, even though, some of us want to help their partner."_

**Gatomon cried a lot. A little tear fell by her face. Digimons have feelings, humans could be useful but digimons are not so complicated like humans. They can find a solution easily but humans, not.**

**In another place, a sixteen years old boy was reading in the newspaper the result of this last exam. Being a tenth year student could be the most intense emotion or the beginning of new responsibilities in his life.**

_- "Joe. The invitation card for the Sora's party has arrived . Don't you want to read that??"_

_- "Yes, Shuu. Give me a second, please"._

_- "I left it on your desk"._

**The boy opened the "letter" and read it.**

**The party would be in a well-known place where many students celebrated their graduation or couples, their wedding. All the kids will came to this party, but he read one detail: **_**"Please. It's required to bring your dance partner".**_

_- "Oh my god!!"_

_-"What's up, Joe??"_

_- " Stupid details like a dance partner!!!"_

_-"It's a common way in this kind of party…Don't you know any girl to bring with you???"._

_- "yes, but I haven't got many friends only Sora,Kari, Yolei and Mimi!!"_

_- "Invite one of them"._

_- " I can't"_

_-"Why not??"_

_- "Sora is dating with Matt. It's obviously that He invites her. Kari has two suitors and she will choose TK. They are in love. Yolei..I don't know and Mimi…Yes..Mimi!! She could be my dance partner!!!"_

_-"Invite her!!"_

_- "I'm very timid"._

_-"Just try to give her one gift…like chocolates or flowers. Women love them!!!"_

_-"Ok. I'll send her one invitation to dating these days. I hope she accepts ."_

**Joe imagined what would be the results. He imagined a happy Mimi accepting his request. "**_**She likes everything which is sweet and feminine"**_**, he thought.**

**And talking about Mimi. She is thinking in a possible partner for her. The last days with Izzy had been important to her, in special, yesterday when they were too flushed at the moment to put order in the room. She could remember the reaction of her friend.**

_- "Why Izzy was too flushed when he was close to me??" and…Why me, too??? It's excitant to be next to him, too closed and too distant..". He has changed since the last time.., is becoming in a man, a handsome man… But Mimi.. You are saying these things??? ..WHAT'S HAPPENENNING TO YOU!!!!"_

**And, immediately, she received a note in her email box…**

" _Hi Mimi. I couldn't see you before because I was busy but I'm so happy to see you again. I want to invite you to give a walk by Odaiba Park and taking a good rest . I want to talk you about my plans , my new objectives and my entrance in the new school. What about you?? I don't know, but you have to tell me a lot of things._

_One kiss_

_Joe_

**S****he was too surprised. She never though that her old friends were able to invite her …a date!! He's too serious and polite but…it didn't matter if she could use her beauty to forget what she was thinking.**

_- "Izzy is a stupid high school boy. Older boys are too interesting…and Joe is becoming more interesting since the last time…"—_she thought.

**The night passed away and our friends will receive a new day soon.**

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The boy I fell in love**

** In the Digital World, Hawkmon was reading a letter from her dear friend Yolei. He missed a lot, but like his companions, they had to help Gennai in rebuilding their world.**

_"Tonight I'm thinking of him. I believe now more than ever. But not when I feel close to me, I can not help feeling nervous. I might be able to shout from the rooftops that I like and I want it! But something prevents me. I had never been like this and even let me do a new look by Mimi, a change that pleased me very much and to let ice cream to Tai and Matt. What will happen when the see me like this? I'm afraid of what might happen! But my heart beats too that I can not wait to see you again, hug him and tell you how I love him! I waited too long and every day is getting more handsome and manly! RAYS!!!! BUT I am saying! "_

- This Yolei each day is madder, "said Hawkmon while reading the last letter that he left his friend.

- Admit Hawkmon. That girl is ever more in love with Ken. "--Added Wormmon making" eyes "and a little voice full of sweetness (XD I can imagine!)

- I know from last year, but it never hurts to know that Ken will listen. I said not so fast and reckless, but is not taking into account what I said. I hope she has not done anything silly, --added Hawkmon as he shut his eyes and tried not to imagine things" weird ".

- Of course not! Otherwise I would have told you already, --continued Wormmon.

- Have not read that Mimi gave him a makeover? Because knowing her very well I will tell her do one at Davis and the other to me! --I add a well known voice.

– Veemon, You already know that you! -- Digimon cried both at once.

- I see the day that I will conquer with my new look to Gatomon and Davis with theirs, could conquer Kari--added the little blue digimon imagining the possible scene closet.

- Oh when not Veemon! What little we know is that Kari and TK are like each other and suddenly, there in the world ...--Wormmon added without completing the sentence.

- The two will be couple in your world... Ooops! I think I should keep quiet and counseling Yolei for all you do!

- If you knew Hawkmon, why do not you tell us?

- Is that Yolei asked me not to do it ... I also am not sure if what you say is true or not!

- And I hope with Gatomon and Davis with Kari, too!

- I reply that this may be only an assumption from Yolei ... She sometimes exaggerates things!

**For the Digimon they dropped a drop type anime**

**On Earth, it was daylight and a sleepy Yolei rose from his bed to breakfast.**

- We were waiting for some time, slack, --said one of her sisters.

–We do not want to wake up in that we saw you so pretty in your sleep! - Added another one.

– And you said very softly the name of a boy ... But I do not remember his name! -- Said the first one.

- His name was Ken; I think that was his name, Oh! You were too cute when you mentioned him! -- Continued the second making the small violet-haired girl to blush.

– Well I like him too much—answered the youngest Inoue in low voice.

- Our sister is growing!!! --cried both sisters of strong emotion.

- And tell me if it makes you?? --asked the elder sister

- Eh ... in fact ... no ... But I'm sure in no time……… YES! - Yolei responded as if she is fighting a great battle.

- Look what I found! Are not these pictures of Ken Ichijouji, the most famous boy genius of Japan's...? Yolei, did you know him? But I am saying that if he is part of the famous Digichosen"!!! --Added the second sister while watching the huge collection of photos of Ken who had his little sister.

– You have not asked me to review my personal things! Never my friends do ... but I asked Davis who gave them to me ... even is the only thing I comforts me in spite of his indifference.

– Yolei! Don't cry!! You'll see one of these days know a guy you will like and you'll forget about it! It is more like that guy is so arrogant that even realize the kind of girl that has the side.

– Why don't you do not understand?? Ken is the sweetest and most tender guy I ever met in my life! He does not realize that there may be a girl who loves with all his heart for what it is and not what it seems!

**Yolei was very upset by the comments of her sisters. Left his room and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as he grabbed his things over and went toward leveling classes in school without breakfast.  
**  
- I can not stand they do not understand! – Yolei told herself.

As I get to school in the door he saw that he prepared a big fuss. Mound young girls assaulted the door until the police had to intervene.

**The youngest Inoue slowly approached to the main entrance of the secondary school and asked to a girl what was going on.  
**  
- Good Morning Sanko, why the fuss?

- Yolei! If you had come earlier we had seen everything ... Guess who studied with us during the summer?

- I imagine any ordinary kid because even these open enrollment.

- Well, no ... The most famous child of Japan will be studying with us and he granted a scholarship to his excellent academic ... Ken Ichijouji is studying in our school!

**Upon hearing the gossip of her friend .Yolei's heart began to accelerate completely. She never imagined her "dear Ken" finally decided to study at secondary school. This was a miracle!! But she knew perfectly well that it was not and only managed to cry heavily with excitement.**

- Bingooooooooooooooooooo!!

Everyone who was there present was turned to see who the person who screamed like a soul was by the devil.

– What's up Yolei? You scared me when you started to cry! Why are you too excited about the Ichijouji's arrival to our school?

- Well ... not that I mind ... I love it!

- You're as crazy as ever, any guy who approaches you are going to scare with the way you are ... Come Furukawa going to the salon or you fail the course! Do not you want that??? Right??

**Yolei was carried by Sanko and when they reached, the class had already started.**

- And as I said students, Mr. Ichijouji will take the admission test for this prestigious school as you all, because he decided it. So is strictly prohibited all kinds of displays of affection, bigotry or the like. I think you know who I refer to, and well not my problem that she is not present.

- Knock, knock.

– Come on, please

- Excuse me Mr. Furukawa, We have some problems in the main entrance—Sanko added. Yolei who was next to her was too embarrassed.

- First and last time! Mishima sits down with Todoki! And you Inoue, you will be privileged to sit beside Ichijouji because your latest grades were not good and I hope you pass the admission test. Is that right?

** Sanko went to his new seat, while the whole classrooms were "stunned" when she came to sit next to Ken. She was happy to have him so close to her, but she bit her lips to avoid yelling from screaming emotion. She remembered that Mimi had told him: "A lady never expressed loudly and not so openly express their emotions" **

** The class finished very quickly and Yolei could understand most of the content of the Furukawa's class, who was known in high school by the "Torturer of mathematics", because in his course, anybody hardly approved, you could ask Tai who had a course by the same teacher.**

- Well, the class is over. As you know, the next week is the entrance exam and everybody have a list of the main themes of the course and exercises to practice.

- No teacher!

- Silence! They have two days to give me the exercises ... are 50% of score that is added to the test. So to look away!

**The ring sound and the students ran out of classes. Yolei tried to reach Ken, who steps away very quickly.  
**  
- Hey Ken! Wait! I'll walk with you to the train station!

- Well, if you want.  
**  
Despite the coolness with which the young man replied, Yolei felt happy to have him on his side and his head started to think the most crazy ideas, but thinking very well and _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Bingooooooooooo! !!!!!!!!!!!!!_ That was what happened:  
**  
- Hey Ken, you heard what he said about the test . Why not we study together this afternoon? My brothers are going out and we will silence to study ... What?

-Let me think about it. He had been with the boys in a park to play game and then go to Matt's house to see how his band rehearses.

- Well, I do not have anyone to study and I find it hard to concentrate.

- Why do not you ask Izzy? Maybe I have time.

- I get him very upset the last year ...

- Well, I gotta go. My train is about to arrive in few minutes. If I decide something , I'll call you.

**And nobody knows what happened; but he -in a short drive -kissed the cheek of her partner. The train had arrived and the deep blue-eyed young man felt some shame and immediately boarded the train without saying a word.**

- I love you so for being you, even thought the rest say "I'm crazy to go after the impossible". --Yolei said (totally flushed )when his friend had already gone.

**She was just walking when she found one of his best friends ... the "princess" Mimi.**

–Oh my God! You are pursuing Ken!!! Have you ever done something good?

- Just a kiss on the cheek, that's all. But maybe he did it to distract me.

- Ummmm. I think it's time for Lola comes into action!

- Yes, but ...right now? He is in my class and it would be suspicious.

– Right , but Izzy told me that all the boys would meet this afternoon at the home of Matt. Maybe we should go there!!! Besides if I want to accept Joe as my partner in at Sora's party.

– Will you go with him?

- Why not?

- Well ... well… I want seeing Izzy to die of envy.

- Good idea!

**The two friends went walking around, they came to into the nearest mall and were seeing more clothes for the "official submission " of "Lola"  
Matt and Sora were also walking around there . They looked happy and content.**

– Thanks to pick me up this afternoon. - Sora said with a smile on his face.

- It was a pleasure, but what I do not like some fans were pursuing every time . But I'm accustomed to. - Matt said remembering when many times the girls tried to follow him.

- It's true. Matt ... I know, I ... well ...--- Sora stuttered at the moment to get him an envelope from her purse.

- What did you tell me Sora?

- Well as you know my birthday is approaching and I have not even given the invitation. Forgive me for being so forgetful!

- Do not worry.

**When Sora handed the envelope to Matt, she could not avoid be red. Matt opened the envelope and read it carefully. His eyes shone brighter than the last time she saw him.  
**  
– I hope you don't have any concerts that day. I'd like you will come to --the girl said totally embarrassed.

– Don't worry I underlined the date on my calendar because you are a very special person to me, -- the blonde boy said while taking her hands to her" friend ".

**They saw each other carefully , her hearts were "exhausted" to keep it again and gradually the words were leaving aside to make way for a deep, soft kiss. It (at first) was sweet and cute, but later increasing the new sensation until she stopped the kiss ...  
**  
- This should not have happened. It's not good for two friends like us.

- Sora, if we are in love… Why should I be wrong?

- It's not you! It's Tai!

- Sora, right now we are important. Tai will be able to find someone that wants him completely . He is very special, I'm sure there is someone who will want him more than He deserve.

- Matt do not be selfish!

- I'm not, just that I do not like to see someone unhappy. I'm sure (kisses her again), that he will find (kisses her again) to the ideal girl. I tell you!

- So, you promise that we will continue dating secretly??

- I disagree but I promise you.

The couple stills more kissing .

**The afternoon came easily. Sora was happier than ever. She doubted whether it was good to tell someone what happened but she ,like Kari ,thought it best to leave everything well.**  
**  
Mimi and Yolei lunched together at a restaurant near the Odaiba Mall. Yolei notified his parents "that she would study with a friend" and she and Mimi put their plan in action.**

– First we will take the train from Odaiba to Tamachi at 3 pm. if we find Ken we tell him that I want that you will know Tamashi, Kyoto and some other places.

- Are you sure that he does not find us?

-Yolei, we are being too inconspicuous as possible with "Lola's secret".

** Mimi gave her the package of clothing he had bought for Yolei and got her made her changing in the bathroom as quickly as possible. "Lola" was wearing a short pink blouse that exposed her navel and a jean pants flared at the hip and high-heeled shoes that made her see more stylized.**

- You look great!

- At least pants are comfortable but the shoes are not!

- Be content with what you have! I spent much money!

** And two friends went to the train station. It was late to board the train to take from Odaiba to Tamachi.**

- Yolei Well, we have to wait .. Oops it's 3 and 45 !! ! I think Ken should be arriving ! God bless you!

**And Mimi had said the truth, Ken had come to meet with his friends. Just then, he was thinking of Yolei and how he gave her a kiss on the cheek after school.  
**  
- I thought about it all the time ... What's happen to me!.

**Suddenly, took his cell phone and dialed to her friend. Yolei (to avoid problems) t gave her cell to Mimi but she never thought that Ken was calling to her and Mimi would not answer the call.**

**Ken turn off the phone and too distracted to see that her friend did not answer him ,hurried off the train toward the main entrance of the station, but he couldn't realize if he could bump into someone any moment like this…  
**

- Be more careful while walking, miss!

- Excuse me, but I walked distractedly.

**When Ken looked up to see who the person that he had crashed was. He realized that "it" was the prettiest girl who he had seen in his short life..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Magic First Love**

**Chapter 5: **_**My heart was stolen by a pretty foreign. Two broken hearts are interlaced"**_

- _I 'm sorry. I should see who was near to me_—It was the apology from a pretty black haired girl to Ken. She showed her good behavior making a Japanese bow.

_- Excuse me. It was my fault. I should see where I was walking. I didn't want to __bump into__ you in this situation.—_Ken answered to her nervously. His lips could not articulate words easily.

- _Jajajajajaja. I never saw a handsome boy! You are too __chivalrous__ boy here in Japon. I think all the boys are like you. I love this place!!!—_Those were the subtlety words from "Lola". After that, she laughed tactfully. Mimi taught her how should be a lady's behavior in front of a boy like Ken. She must not be effusive and flirt in his presence although she wanted to yell how much she loved him.

_- Well, I have a meeting with my friends—_Ken said to "Lola" avoiding to accelerate his heart with the Lola's beauty.

_- I'm glad to meet you. I hope we will meet again—_Lola said to the blue haired boy. She gave a sweet smile to him. He looked too red when she smiled.

_- I hope so. See you!!—_Ken gone quickly to avoid blushing in front of "Lola".

_- Goodbye!!! You shouldn't be timid in front of girls. It's not for you_.

Ken had gone not so far when she heard the latest words of "Lola". Her voice looked like a sigh.

Mimi saw everything had happened. She was proud of her friend. Plan "A" had been successful because it gave the impression that Ken crushed "Lola" a lot.

_- Her eyes looked like two brilliant pearls!! I never saw two pretty eyes in my life!!_

_- I understand you. Your change is marvelous and I thought it was difficult to get. I'm proud of you!!!_

_- I like this game!!! But I couldn't think what would happen if he discovered the truth very soon._

_- It's totally obvious that he will discover the truth but he will be in love with you so strongly than he will forget "Lola" and his love will be for Yolei. Believe in me, Yolei. _

A sweet and cute young couple was walking near to the Train Station at the same time that Yolei and Mimi talked about their plans. Mimi's intuition never failed and she knew who was walking near to them.

- _Hello Matt!! Hello Sora!! Are you two together?? I can't believe it!!!_ –Tachikawa couldn't believe what her eyes saw. She dedicated a cute smile to them.

- _We didn't think __meeting by change__ to you_—Sora felt embarrassment while she was talking to Mimi. She has no sense of shame.

- _Sora, we should go to home. It's late_—Matt made a "good" excuse to go away.

- _Wait for a moment!!! I want introducing a friend to you. LOOOOOOOLA!! LOOOOOOOOLA!!! WHERE ARE YOU???_ –Mimi yelled strongly. Yolei come to her savoring a delicious lollipop—_well, guys. This is Lola Williams, my best friend in U.S. She was introduced once to Matt by me and I introduced her to you, Sora_.

Matt couldn't stop seeing Lola. He was man and men can't control his hormones easily.

_- Hello Lola. I'm happy to see you again._

_- Hello Matt. You have a pretty girlfriend .Congratulations!!_

_- Thanks. She is Sora Takenouchi, my girlfriend._

_- Hello Sora. Nice to meet you._

_- Nice to meet you, Lola._

Sora knew Lola's identity thanks to Mimi. Yolei looked like a true lady. Nobody would ever that the beautiful lady Yolei was. It was strange and confusing. Sora felt jealous because she thought "Lola" looked more attractive than herself in view of Matt. She couldn't put up it anymore and punch Matt's stomach to warn him about his behavior in front of "Lola". A boy who has girlfriend should respect her.

_- It's very late, Matt… ISN'T IT???_

_- You…You... are... right…dear Sora._

_- It's time to come back. Mom must be worry for me. _

_- Ok… Let's go Sora!!!_

_- Well, girls. It will be a pleasure to meet again and very soon._

_- Me, too Sora._

_- Well, we have to go, too Hey Mimi, Did you get the place to stay in??_

_- My God!!!! I'm a complete fool!!! … Ok, guys, it's time to go... See you!!!_

_- See you!!! (Only Sora and Matt)_

Sora lovingly hugged Matt and never released him. After that, she would ask him about some girl who made him "crazy".

_- Bingo!!!! Bingo!!! Sora and Matt are in love!! BINNNGOOOO!!!_

_- Shut up Yolei!! They are not far. They could hear you. Although Sora knows about our plan, Matt doesn't._

_- My god!!!... I'm __absentminded__. _

Both friends started to laugh too strongly even be tired to.

45 minutes had passed since the meeting between Ken and Lola. He was thinking in her all time. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

Suddenly, he received a message from his D-terminal

_- Hi Ken!! This is Wormmon. What's up??? I missed you a lot!!! We must help Gennai to rebuild our DigiWorld before meeting you._

_- Hi Wormmon. I needed to talk with someone although Digimons don't know anything about girls._

_- What happened?? Maybe, I'll help you._

_- It's about a girl who I met today._

_- Ken… __Having a crush__ for someone very soon is not usual in you… you always thinking before!!! So…Maybe… This girl could have a digimon partner. What's her name??_

_- I don't know._

_- Oh my God!!! If you knew her name, I would have helped you easily…_

_- I hope I see you her again._

_- I hope so, Ken. Ken, I know a girl who has a crush with you… but…it's much better not to say her name._

_- There are many girls in love with me but I'm interested in the foreign one. Only her!!!...Ok, Wormmon, I've arrived to Matt's house. I hope to see you soon... Good luck!!!_

_- Goodbye, Ken._

The boy closed his D3 and taked a taxi until the park where He had to meet with Davis and the rest. By the way, Davis and his sister Jun was there.

_- Oh Davis!!! You are my favorite brother!!! Thanks to __bring__ me here. I will see Matt and he will be alone!!! I can't stand his fans._

_- Really??? You are the number one!!_

_- Don't be __wet blanket__. You __have done your duty__ and I will do my duty, too. I'm sure you will be with Kari, Matt will be with me and Tai will be with Sora Ok???_

_- Ok. Promise!!_

Motomiya siblings couldn't stop to look for their "Sweeties" until a boy arrived there.

_- My god!!! If Matt didn't exit, Shuu would have conquered my heart completely!!!... Hey Shuu!! Look at me…I'm Jun!!!!_—Jun yelled to him but he didn't realize.

_- Stop yelling Jun!! You are wrong!!! He's not Shuu. He's Joe, his young brother!!!... Hey Joe!!! Come here!!_

Joe came where Davis and Jun are. She was fascinated to him. He looked like a true teenager and according to Jun: "he was more handsome than Shuu".

_- Hi Davis. I had not seen you since the last battle… What's up???_

_- Well, just taking soccer lesson and __putting up__ with my dear sister—_Davis was saying that while he pointed out Jun, who was next to him.

- _Ok… I imagine you are Jun… okay??—_Kido asked to Motomiya's girl.

_- Right. I'm Jun_—Jun stretched out one of her arms to Joe. She was fascinated more and more each time.

_- Nice to meet you, Jun. Have you seen Mimi??? I buy this bunch of flowers to her. I want she will be my dance partner at Sora's party._

_- No, but I don't know you like stupid and crazy girls like my sister…_

_- Shut up Davis!!!!_—Jun said that but nobody realized her voice.

- _Well, the matter is I am interested in Mimi since 4 years ago. She became so beautiful and cute during her last visit._

_- Yeah… but Mimi is unintelligent and immature!!! I had seen her during New year because I was in U.S._

_-She arrived the last week and she stayed in Izzy's house until her parents arrived in Japan._

_-Poor Izzy!!!_

The next to arrive was Ken. He looked a little strange, so, Davis tried to catch his attention starting a conversation.

_- Hey Ken!! What's the matter? Are you O.K??_

_- Oh, yes!! Hello Davis!!! Hello Jun!!! Hello Joe!!_

_- Davis thought you are in problems. I think so._

_- Maybe, Joe. Studying for a secondary school is so stressful._

_- Studying here is not the only problem!!! There's other like a girl called Yolei!!! Isn't it?? She's love with you since the last year and she is too sincere with her feelings…_

_- Well, I didn't notice that. I was concentrated in my lessons. I was indifferent with her these days. I think I should talk to her, I should tell her I like other girl…You don't believe it!! I met her on the train station recently, just today._

_- Congratulations Ken!!... You are growing up!!!_

_- Don't joke, Joe!!! Tell me, Ken...What's her name??_

_- I don't know. She is tall with honey eyes like Yolei. She doesn't use glasses. Her hair is long__, lank__ brilliant and back. She's __thin__. She has a good fashion sense at the moment to wear something and was so sweet at the moment to talk. She looked old but I know she is still a girl…_

_- Men!!!!!!!!! They are looking how women are dressing!!_

_- Shut up Jun!!! Did you forget to…??_

_- Ok. Davis I didn't forget to…_

_- That description is so familiar…tall, slim, black hair and pretty…Is the girl, a Mimi's friend from U.S??_

In this moment, Matt and Sora arrived where our friends was talking.

_- That girl is Lola Williams, a Mimi's friend from U.S. I met her two days ago and I __met up__ walking by the train station with Sora. Oh!! I forget it!! Guys… Sora and I have started a relationship!!!_

_- Congratulations!!— _Everybody said, with Jun's exception.

Jun's heart was broken. She only was quiet. She must be a true lady in front of Davis and his friends, but the pain was overcoming her soul. She should be that without demonstration of her broken feelings.

- _Well, I didn't want Matt __let you know__ about it, but he __insisted__ a lot to come here with me that I had to help him_—Sora added.

- _You are a lucky girl, Sora. You have the best boy in the world next to you. I am a __busybody__ if I continue staying here. Hey Davis, come back to house early!!!—_Jun said while she was crying slowly. She felt confused and wound. Before Matt arrived, she was excited but her heart "started to cry" when she saw he was walking with Sora minutes ago. She had to see to another side and walking to go home.

_- I can't believe Jun has this kind of behavior!! It's a complete surprise!!_

_- She is resigned, Matt. I think that she will become in the same when she will be in love with another boy. You could see again how crazy she will be._

Jun had gone only minutes ago when a high pitched voice was perceived.

_- Hello guys!!!_

_- Hello Mimi!!!! _

_- Oh guys!!! I missed you a lot!!!_

Mimi got closer the group and hugging each one as big as she could but her most strong hug was for Joe who turned his face red to be next to her. Mimi got more clored to Joe and said him too slowly:

_- You are more handsome and interesting, my dear Joe…_

Mimi's praise made our friend more blushed than before and the rest started to laugh a lot with this situation. Mimi had other surprise to everybody, a new friend from U.S.

_- Lola, come here!!! Don't be timid…_

Lola came to the group. Ken wanted to avoid her because her presence would cause a lot of new emotions. Davis noticed that and gave him a cute look as saying him: _**Oh it's beautiful. Ken is in love!!!**_

_- O.K Guys … This is Lola Williams, one of my best friends from U.S. She will be staying here for a week!!!_

Yolei couldn't believe it. Everybody was looking her, in special, her dear Ken. All the present agree "Lola" was a beautiful girl, too cute and feminine. The fact that Lola made many boys were crazy for her, was a goal in her life.

Ken was completely red. "Lola" may have conquered her "dream's boy".

The couples were starting to make up. Being friends are not enough .Love had been born in their hearts. Kari and T.K were the first one and the rest would declare their love little by little.

Let's go to Yagami's house and see what happened with Kari and Tai…

_- Hey Kari!!!_

_- Tell me, brother…_

_- I have a boy's meeting in 15 minutes. You can use my computer whenever and don't forget __feed__ the cat!!!_

_- Okay, Tai. Don't worry!!!_

Kari closed the door and taking her cell phone out, dialed her boyfriend's number. He never answered.

_- Please T.K … Answer me!!!_

T.K's cell phone was ringing but he was very busy. He had to pick up some persons at the airport. They were his grandpa and his France friend, Katherine.

_- Katherine, granpa…This is Japan!!!—_Takeru looked as a good touristy guide.

_- It's beautiful!!! I always wanted to visit Japan! My godfather became true my dreams!!! I think you could answer your cell phone…Kari has been waiting a while for you!!_

_- You are right, my __goddaughter__. Takeru's girlfriend is a complete lady to wait him for some minutes. _

_- Of course, godfather. I wanna met Kari. T.K will introduce her to us very soon._

_- Why you are anxious to met Kari?? Do you have any reason, Katherine???_

_- No, godfather. I don't have any reason to._

_- Granpa. Do you remember my Christmas visit??? _

_- Of course. T.K_

_- Do you remember I came with my friend Tai???_

_- Yes…_

_- Tai is Kari's brother and Katherine never forgot him since that time._

_- What a surprise!!, my Katherine is in love!!!_

_- Godfather…!!! T.K!!! I'm very young to have a boyfriend!! I'm 12!!_

Katherine turned red while T.K and his grandfather laughed a lot.

Tai was hurry to arrive on time. He had though to go where Sora lived to do something special. He had been thinking to declare his love.

_- My dear Sora. I can't wait for you!!! I must tell you what I fell or I consider myself a __failure__!!!_

Tai didn't know Sora had chosen Matt for a boyfriend. It was too obvious but he didn't accept it. He could have a love disappointment but his destiny had prepared him a surprise .

**I FINISH THIS CHAPTER!!! It was a hard work but I hope you can understand… I checked grammar, spelling and vocabulary many times before writing!!! It's not easy translating a fic. It's my first time and...Thanks Marissa to give me some ideas to write...If you wanna help me, just write me in my profile!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Just admit it!!!

**Katherine, TK and his grandfather had arrived to Takaishi's apartment. The blonde boy opened the door with his key and invited his guest to come in.**

- Ok We are in my house! Welcome!—Tk said cheerfully to them.

- I am too tired!!! I would take a rest—Katherine only wanted to rest and she lied down on the closest sofa that she saw—what time does it get light??? I wanna go to Digiworld and see to my dear Floramon.

- Sorry, Katherine but it's impossible to go to Digiworld these days because it has been repaired by digimons. I miss Patamon, too!!—TK sighed melancholically.

- Well, guys… Katherine and I had a long journey and we are too tired!! I want to take a shower, after that I will go to bed!!! Do it guys!!!—Takaishi grandfather yawned.

- Yes. My godfather has reason but before… I wanna see….

- I know you want to know Tk's girlfriend!!! You can go with TK while I will be having a shower.

- Thank you Godfather!!!

- Arrive early!!!

- Don't problem!!

**TK and Katherine went outside .It's almost night and TK hugged Katherine by the back very lovingly, but as good friends. **

- I never think to be in Japan!!! It's a dream!!! I'd like to see Tai's face when he will see to me. I was thinking in him since the last Christmas!!—Katherine said her expectations to TK . She was too happy to be in the country where her dear Tai lived.

- Maybe he will be surprised to see you. His heart has been suffering lately.

- Tell me what happened with Tai!!

- Well I didn't tell you but Tai has been in love with Sora. Now, she and my brother Matt have a relationship although Tai and Matt have been good friends. Nobody can order you about who loves or not!!! Only I can't bear the fact Tai never accept my love to Kari.

- I know… Be courageous and loves Kari without remorse!!! Nobody should judge your love!!!

- I hope it will change but Tai is an obstinate!!! Kari loves Tai too much and she would never hurt him. She wants our relationship will be secret until everything will be calmed and not only for Tai, it's for Davis, too. Davis is in love with Kari since he was child.

- Umm Davis??? Who is he???

- Ok. Davis is not a big problem. In fact, he is one of the closest Tai's friend; this is a good reason for Tai could support Davis to be Kari's boyfriend. I don't matter if Davis continues courting to Kari. I hope he find a good girl and Kari will be history.

- I'm proud of you, Tk. I can see you love Kari so much. I'm a big dreamer and the only reason to come to Japan is Tai.

**Both friends went down the stairs; they got two bicycles and went to Kai's house. They looked happy and pleased.**

**Kari was watching TV while her cat Miko ate its special food. Kari was absorbed by her favorite TV program since the last year : Korean soap operas.**

**- **What a pity!!! This has been the last episode!!! I would like TK is next to me. I couldn't cry if he was with Me.—Kari stroked her cat while she was thinking in her boyfriend.

**Miko meowed slowly in front of Kari. The door bell emited a sound in that moment.**

- Who is??—Kari asked to the possible guess.

- Hey Kari!!! This is TK !!!

**Kari was so excited when she heard the voice of TK. She had waited during days to see him again.**

- Did you miss me??—Tk asked to his girlfriend.

- I missed you a lot!!! Please, come in. Tai's not in my house—Kari answered with a smile.

- Oh!! It's a pity because I'm not alone. I invited someone to visit you, and especially she wanna visit Tai. Hey Katherine!! Come in, please!!

**The little French girl came to Kari and Tk. She was excited to see the cute couple.**

- Hi Kari!! I'm Katherine from France. I'm one of the French digichosen.

- Oh Katherine!! I could be jealous of you but Tk told me about you a lot. Fortunately, you like my brother. Isn't you???

- Well…

- TK shares all his secrets with me.

- That's why both are a beautiful couple!!!

**Kari and TK become "red" in front of the little French girl.**

**Kari, TK and Katherine entered into Yagami's house laughing and they decided to see a horror movie to remember old times.**

**And in Matt's house, the "Teenage Wolvs"had organized a meeting to practice new songs. Izzy, Joe, Ken and Davis were there ****as well as**** Sora, Mimi and "Lola".**

_(__Drums__ sound)_

- Bravo!!! Very good!!!—The "teenage Wolves" felt satisfaction when the public applauded.

- This song was dedicated to my girlfriend, Sora. I love you Sora!!!—Matt shouted very strong making the public were excited and Sora was too blushed while he was saying these words.

- Kiss!! Kiss!!! Kiss!!!—The public wanted the little couple showed their love by means of a kiss. Sora and Matt couldn't hide their emotion and they touched their lips in a cute and passionate kiss.

- Oh my God!! This was so beautiful!!!—Mimi shouted with emotion like always.

**Yolei was excited, too but she never said anything to avoid giving proofs about her true personality although her eyes ****winked**** to Ken who was too blushed when it happened. This situation was an opportunity for Davis. He ****took advantage**** of that.**

- And… Ichijouji … What's about the girl??? She's really beautiful and you look to be fool because just see her and become red—Davis tried to cheer up to his best friend.

- It's the first time that I have this kind of situations…--It was the response of a timid Ken.

- You are intelligent!!! You should know something about girls!!!

- Maybe, but I've met her recently.

- And..???

- And, she would think I'm womanizer.

- It's not a big problem for you.. You are handsome and gentleman…Many girls are in love with you.

- I'm not brave like you!!

- Well….She's crazy for you, that has been a good step…I wanna be like you because Kari would never fix her eyes on me!! Bah!!!-- Daisuke started to cry like a little boy.

- And what will I do for you??? I'm not good at girls..

- I have an idea!!—Daisuke smiled victorious.

- I'm not sure about your ideas.—Ken was too disappointed about his best friend.

- **DAAAAAAAAAAATE HEEEER!!!!—**Daisuke shouted thinking Ken had not listened to him.

- It's not properly to date a girl without meeting her as a friend.

- Are you a coward?? She likes you and it's enough!!

**Ken was too confused. He was too timid and it was a weakness if he would want to date "Lola". He couldn't be nervous; he should be like Davis although his best friend ended up being a fool.**

**When Ken was thinking about dating "Lola", Mimi and Yolei talked about the same topic but in their own style.**

- And… my dear friend. I am sure you have conquered him!! Look at his eyes..He's so cute!! Isn't he???

- Yes, he is but he would **NEVER INVITE** **ME** for his shyness. If I will invite him, he could think my true personality.

- Ummm, I think you should listen to me. I'm like your teacher…Well, one of my favorites rules is: "A boy should the first step to date a girl". Just you could your charms to "help" him.

- Yes, you have reason but I'm crazy to tell him how much I like him.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Keep quiet!!

- Ok—Yolei hanged his head in shame.

**The band was preparing its new song, when Tai arrived. The situation was calm because neither Matt nor Sora showed their love in front of him. Imagine what could happen if Tai had discovered the relationship between his two best friends.**

- It's late!!! Look the hour, Tai!!—Matt was angry.

- Sorry for everybody….Mom had

**The "Teenage Wolves" had started to play the next song. I couldn't define this song, only I can tell you that the song is beautiful, really good. Many of the presents looked each other at the eye, especially who were in love. For example, Ken and Yolei, Joe who was looking at Mimi who didn't pay attention to looked at Sora so lovely but she only had eyes for Matt. Tai thought about the true Sora's feelings. Song's lyrics showed clearly the love between the digidestinated of love and friendship.**

**When the chorus of the song was listened by everybody and having the opportunity to talk with Mimi, Joe pull Mimi's arm and got her outside.**

- Mimi, I always wanted to tell you about my feelings, but I didn't have the enough courage to.—Joe took Mimi to a secret garden in the middle of the town.

- Do we go near to Matt's house??

-Yes, Mimi. I know a beautiful place to tal..Open your eyes!!!!

-It's beautiful!!!—Mimi had opened her eyes. She saw a beautiful garden with roses and never imagined to see a place like this. Mimi embraced Joe as never.

- Well…. Mi..Mi… I want to ask you about…

- About what, Joe??

- I received the invitation for Sora's party and it said each guest had to come with someone. Will you want to go with me??

**Mimi was not able to answer the proposal. She was nervous and excited. She was thinking in someone else…although she never thinks Joe could feel something more than a simple friendship for her.**

- Joe…I'm not sure about your proposal… Let me some days to think..

**Mimi's heart was confused. She had lived in Izzy's house during a week and living together was a good form to know each other. Izzy was coming in her heart, although, Joe was too interesting nowadays. Maybe Mimi was not able to clarify her feelings.**

_Hangin' in the hood  
Givin me the eye  
I get the message  
Why you gotta act shy?  
Lookin at your light ahead  
I can read your mind  
You really want it bad  
I can tell by the look on your face  
That your really really really really in to me_

_Is it me or is it hot in here  
(burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)  
Is it really really or am I just imagining  
(do I want it too much, am I making it up?)  
I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it  
I know you want it  
Why you over there?  
When you could be right here  
Come and get it  
You know I got it  
Cant you read the signs?  
Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine  
(just admit it admit it)  
(just admit it admit it)_

_Trying to impress  
Got me actin like a fool  
Don't want you to see me  
But I really do  
Cause im the type of girl whose used to playin it cool  
If you wanna win me over its up to you_

_(yeah baby)  
C'mon and make your move_

_Is it me or is it hot in here  
(burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)  
Is it really really or am I just imagining  
(do I want it too much, am I making it up?)_

_I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it_  
_I know you want it  
Why you over there?  
When you could be right here  
Come and get it  
You know I got it  
Cant you read the signs?  
Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine  
(just admit it admit it)  
(just admit it admit it)_

- Sorry, Joe. I need thinking about your proposal very carefully…

**Mimi started to run in front of Joe. Her heart was more ****confused.**

- Hey Mimi!!! Come back!!... I'll let you think much better.

**Mimi returned to Matt's house.**

**The band continued playing songs and the Ken's eyes focused on "Lola". She focused on him, too.**

**Suddenly, a little note had fallen slowly on Yolei's dress. It said:**

"_I wanna see you when the meeting is over". Ken._

_**OH my dear friends!! This is the chapter 8; I hope you can understand the chapter, if you couldn't, you can help me to edit my fic giving me an email to **__**dance_queen_**__** or **__**mayara_rebelde_**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 : " My first date"_**

**_(Yolei are writing in her diary. The paper had an exquisite fragrance which she likes smelling)_**

_Yolei (writing): "Dear diary, I never forget this night. I was to Matt's house dressing like "Lola" to see how "The Teenage Wolves" played their news song. Nobody discovered me but it was not the matter. I find a note on my chair that said:_

_"I wanna see you outside"_

_I could not believe it!!!! Ken was dating me!!!! Bingooooooooooooooooooo!_

_I couldn't be excited. I have to remember that he wanna date Lola, not Yolei. I hate this part but that was the only way to get a date with him…being Lola, acting like Lola, trying to be other. By the way, I like dressing like Lola. I never thought I could look so different than myself but the surprise will be over when he will be able to discover my true identity._

_That day will come soon because Ken is not a fool like me._

**_(Yolei closes her diary. She gets off her glasses and becoming asleep soon. She is dreaming to Ken)._**

_Late at night  
when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are  
thinking of me too_

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me and  
I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there, Am I)  
If you looked in my eyes,  
would you see what's inside  
Would you even care_

_I just want to hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes I do  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
dreaming about you and me_

_Ahh-Ahh (Corazon)  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Late at night  
when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too_

_**Yolei (dreaming and imagining):** I never fall in love with you, Ken!!! I never though it could happen soon when I met you. I wanna feel your hands are touching my hands; I wanna you'll give my first kiss (Yolei imagines Ken are kissing her) Maybe I am jealous of Kari but my only hope was the date that I had with Ken, yesterday…_

* * *

**Flashback: **

(Inside Matt's house, "Teenage wolves" were playing an improvised concert)

Public: Bravooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Matt (coming to the microphone): Thanks. I'd play a new song again but it's late and everybody has to rest at home. It was just an introduction for the big concert on vacation's ending. You're invited and the entrance is free for you!!!!!!!!

Public: Bravooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Matt: Thanks again. The band is waiting for you in new rehearses. See you soon!!!

**(Lights turn on. Tai is coming to Sora. When he was near to her…)**

Tai: Sora, I need to tell you something. You were too busy with your party but I can not wait to tell you my secret.

Sora: I can imagine that you wanna talk about my feelings Can't I??

Tai (he's totally surprised): Well…yes.

Sora (trying to hide her shame by a cute smile): I know everything about you Taichi Yagami. You will be always my best friend.

Tai (holding her hands): I see, but, could you get your love some day??? Give me a hope, Sora (try to kiss her)

Sora (turning her face to Matt): Maybe…when I'll forget Mat but it's impossible!!! I'm sorry, Tai!! (Give him a kiss on his check) I'm sure you'll find your soul mate one day.

**(Tai moves away from Sora. He was walking by the shadows to his house. Mimi arrived to Matt's house. She's looking for "Lola". Finally, she finds her.)**

Mimi (agitated): I tried to arrive early but I had to talk with Joe about the party.

Lola (showing curiosity): Did she invite you to go out??? I wanna know!! I wanna know!!

Mimi: I told him that I was not sure. I need time.

Lola (shouting): You should say OK!!! Opportunities are once in the life!!

Mimi: I would not be sincere to him.

Lola: I understand but I don't know who could go out with you…

Mimi ("becoming red"): Well, I'm interested in someone but it's almost impossible that he'd take interest in me. Maybe he will go to the party as an obligation.

Lola: I'm sure none of our friends is too bored, well, Izzy is an exception, isn't him???

Mimi (shamed): Well, Any girl couldn't fall in love to a wrong guy like me. Staying at his home during these days opened my eyes and giving me a new idea about Izzy: He's not like everyone thinks he is. He's more than a brilliant mind but he would never be interested in me because I'm not intelligent or a science's lovers like him.

Lola (holding Mimi's hands): You are more than a beautiful girl, Mimi. You are intelligent and creative. Every one has their own intelligence. You are fantastic making new looks and designing characters. I'd slap him to react.

Mimi (crying): Thanks, my dear friend.

Lola: Whisper!!! Someone could discover us. (Taking a breath) Ok, let me tell you about Ken and me.

Mimi (excited): Tell me it!!!!!!!!!!

Lola: He invited me to go out!!! Read this note.

(Mimi read the note. She is too surprised)

Mimi: It's fantastic!!! Congratulations!!!, so… Let's go!! Ken's waiting for you!!!

(**Ken is under a tree. He's thinking in Lola. Davis is next to him to give him courage)**

Ken (nervous): She is late Do you think she comes to???

Davis: I'm totally sure. If I were you, I would be able to kiss her immediately!!!

Ken (laughing): If you aren't able to kiss Kari, you will not able to kiss that girl.

Davis: Well…. I have to hide very quickly. Lola and Mimi are coming to us!!

**(Mimi and Yolei are walking to Ken is)**

Mimi: I'm envious to you!!! I never had a date with someone!!!!

Yolei: Don't worry!!! You will have one soon. Just give an opportunity to Joe.

Mimi: I need time. That's all (she stops in the middle of the way) I think I am a nuisance in your date. It's much better I will be in my house.

Yolei: Come on Mimi!!! You are wrong!!! You are a sister for me.

Mimi: It's your date. You need privacy… Come on!! Let's go, Yolei!! He's waiting for you.

Yolei: Ok… Good bye!!! (She walks away form Mimi)

* * *

**Yolei (narrating): My heart was beating more than I could feel. My "hair" was moving from its place, but it didn't happen happily. When I arrived where Ken was, I noticed his nervousness but he took my hands as inviting me to take a walk around the garden… **

* * *

Flashback:

Ken (Holding out his hands to Yolei): I was waiting for you.

**(She gets closer to him)**

Yolei: I'm sorry. I didn't want to arrive late. I was talking with Mimi about the habits there. I like that musical group; I think they are called "Teenage Wolves"

Ken: You have a clear pronunciation. Where are you from?? Are you American??

Yolei: I'm not American. I'm British but my mom is American. This is the reason whereby my accent is different. I taught Mimi how to pronounce correctly. She is my classmate (thinking) my lie is OK.

Ken: You're so vain.

Yolei: Well… It's an exchange language. I taught Mimi English and she taught me Japanese. She's a good teacher.

Ken: I don't know what your name is. I heard my friends calling you "Lola".

Yolei: This is my nickname. My true name is Dolores Madeleine Williams McGregor but my name sounds too strange. Everybody call me "Lola".

Ken: jajajajaja

Yolei: You look so cute when you are blush.

Ken (blushed): And you have beautiful eyes. (Timid)

Yolei: Thanks and tell me, what's your name??

Ken (scratching their heads): Well, my name is Ken Ichijouji. Hey Lola…Do you like I walk your home?

Yolei (thinking): If Ken walk to my house, it's easily that he'll discover my identity. I have to create an immediate answer…. (Smiling)Eh…Well…My father doesn't like I am walking with a boy. It's not polite. Pardon me.

Ken: Don't worry. Let me go with you to the train station.

Yolei: Ok.

**(Suddenly, a boy falls from a tree)**

Davis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Fall to the ground)

Ken: Take care!! (Holding to Yolei to avoid Davis could fall over her)

Davis: (Giddy) what happens??

Yolei (angry): Ken, Tell me what he does here!!!!

Davis: Well…I...I...I just was watching…I'd would never the first date of my best friend.

Yolei: It's a good excuse for you???

Davis (crying in an "anime" style): I never had a date with my dear Kari!!! She hadn't realized I love her!!! I've been fighting for her love during one year!!! And... And... I never thought my best friend had his first date before me!!! I'm unlucky!!! Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Yolei: Calm down!!! I'm sure you'll find your true love. Maybe you'll find her late but you'll find her finally (looking her watch) Oh no!!! It's late!!! I have to catch the next train!!!

Ken: Let me go with you, Lola.

Yolei: Ok, but until the train station. (To Davis) See you!!!

Ken: I'm sorry, Davis.

**(Ken took Yolei's bag and go with her to the train station)**

**(By other side, Tai is smoking while meditating on…)**

Tai: I'm unlucky. Why does Matt always win me??? He's popular and handsome, that's the point but Sora… my Sora… She's really in love with him. I know so much about her and her love is not an obsession; she's too mature to be 14. It's not the only reason why I don't want anybody is near to Matt or Tk. I suspected Kari is in love, too… but of Tk!!! I'd never permit anybody hurts the Kari's heart!!!! TK could be more popular then Matt and my little sister could disappoint to him.

**(At Yagami's house. Everybody is watching TV but Catherine is sleeping on the sofa.)**

Kari: Tai's calling to my cell phone!!! (To Tai) Hello Tai, what's up???

Tai: Kari, it's too late for you!!! Please, go to bed!!!

Kari: Oh my gosh, Tai!!! I can take care of myself. I'm with Miko.

Tai: I'll be in 15 minutes and I wanna see you on bed.

Kari: Ok, Tai. See you (turn off the cell phone) Sorry, Tk. Tai is arriving in 15 minutes.

Tk: And… Catherine??

Kari: Don't worry. She will sleep in my room and tomorrow morning she'll be at home. Tai won't fell her presence.

Tk: You're the best (kiss her)

Kari: You, too (kiss him). Hurry Tk!!! Tai is near!!!

Tk: Goodbye

**(Tk went out the house going down the stairs)**

Kari: Catherine!!! Catherine!! Wake up!!!

Catherine (opening her eyes): Oh Kari!!! Where's Tk??

Kari: It's late and he had to go to home very quickly.

Catherine: Oh no!! I know the way!!! Let me go, please!!!

Kari: NO!!! At this hour, the streets are dangerous. It's much better that you'll be here until tomorrow morning. You are hidden in my bedroom and nobody will realize.

Catherine: Ok... But I have fear of Tai.

Kari: Don't worry.

Catherine: Well….

**(At the train station)**

Lola: Ken. I'm glad to meet you. I hope we'll meet some day. I wanna be your friend. If I had email, I could have given you but I don't have one.

Ken: Don't worry. This is mine (Ken's mail is written in a paper). When you'll get one, just send it to me.

Lola: Of course.

Ken: You are in Japan a few weeks. Aren't you???

Lola: Yes, only for two weeks. Why do you ask me that??

Ken: For nothing…

Lola: Thanks, Ken. My dad is going to pick me up. If he will see you...it's possible, he wanna kill you, jajajajajaja.

Ken: Ok. No problem.

Lola: I will write you these days.

Ken: I'd like to see you again…Tell me where you stay.

Lola: I can't. My dad and my brother are very serious to me, really.

Ken: Don't worry. I'll see you one day (kiss her check)

Lola: Me, too (kiss his check) see you soon!!!

**(She moves away from Ken .When she was too far, she goes to the bathroom to be Yolei. When she was ready…)**

Yolei: Finally, I'm myself again. I hope nobody saw me.

**(Yolei sit down and wait for a taxi...until…)**

Davis (agitated): I run so far...where's Ken??? (Look around here) Is this Yolei??? I wonder what she is doing here… Hey Yolei!!!

Yolei: Hey Davis!!! What's up???

Davis: Well, I am looking for Ken. He had a date with a pretty girl…Have you seen him??

Yolei (lying): No. Did he have a date??? My congratulations!!!

Davis (surprised): Hey, Yolei, Are you Ok??

Yolei: Of course, fool.

Davis: Ummmmm, I know about your feelings… Aren't you jealous??

Yolei: It happened. I am concentrated in my studies and in my high school exam. Chasing Ken is for stupid, not for me!!!

Davis: Of course. (Smell something) oh Yolei... Your fragrance is exquisite…Where did you buy that??

Yolei: Mimi gave me it as a gift….Davis; you never pay attention to girl's things.

Davis: Tai is teaching me about girls.

Yolei: well, Davis, my taxi is waiting for me…See you soon!!! (Move away)

Davis: This is suspicious. Why wasn't Yolei angry when I told her about Lola???

What did she do on the train station??? They have the same fragrance…Is possible that Mimi give all her friends the same gift??? Yolei never like expensive fragrances!!! … Oh Davis!!! You are becoming crazy!!! The chances exist…. You're a fool like Jun!!!

**(At Yagami's house)**

Tai: Kari…Kari…where are you??? (Turn off the lights when he herd a sweet voice)

Voice: Who arrived???

Tai (surprised): Oh no!!!! Are you Ca… Catherine… from Fra…France???

Catherine: I'm sorry, Tai. I didn't hear you.

Tai: I can't understand what you are in my house… I never told you my address.

Catherine: Well…. I….

**The end.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _**"I would **__**like**__**…"**_

Tai _**(surprised):**_ Your presence is really a surprise!!!

Catherine _**(laughing):**_ You're right Getting to your home is a complete mystery for you.

Tai _**(scratching his head):**_ Ehhhhhhhhh… Could you tell me about that, please??

Catherine: Sure!!! Well, Tk's grandfather is…

_**(Kari comes where they are)**_

Kari _**(stopping their conversation):**_ Tk's grandfather is Catherine's godparent but she cannot stay at his house because the majority is men, so, Tk asked me if she could stay here.

Tai: How much time??

Kari: Just a week.

Tai: There were many strange situations this week: the new Mimi's friend, and Catherine, now.

Kari: They are only coincidences. You should know that Catherine's dad gave her his permission to live in Japan for six months as an exchange between my school and hers. This is wonderful!!! You know Yolei will study in your school and I will be alone. Catherine would be a good friend for me.

Tai: You alone??? Oh my God!!! And Davis???

Kari: I'm almost 12, Tai. I'm not a little child!!! Catherine, come to my room!!!

Catherine _**(giving a kiss on Tai's check): **_I'll see you later!!!

_**(In Kari's room)**_

Kari: If I don't arrive soon, Tai could have discovered our lie. Tai don't know about my relationship with Tk!!!

Catherine (shamed): Sorry. I didn't know how to tell Tai an excuse.

Kari: Don't worry. Tomorrow, you'll out and I will be able to create an excuse for Tai.

Catherine: You're so intelligent than I thought.

Kari: Why do you say it???

Catherine: There is a possibility to live here for six months and…this could be a great experience!! Meeting a new culture is so important in my school. I study in a prestigious girl's school in Paris.

Kari: Wow!! Is your school only for girls???

Catherine: Yes, since kindergarten. My father is an important diplomatic and Tk's grandfather has been working for him during many years. He's so confident with my dad. This is a reason to stay in Japan with him.

Kari: Ok.

Catherine (_**looking her watch**_): Oh it's late!!! We have to wake up early!!!

Kari: Don't worry .Trust in me.

Catherine: Well…sure!!!

_**(They go to sleep)**_

_**(It's Mimi's house. She is on her bed)**_

Mimi (_**thinking**_): I'm unlucky. I'm not able to take a decision right now. Oh my Gosh!!! Joe or Izzy??? I don't know. Izzy is so intelligent, he don't deserve someone like me. Maybe I could give an opportunity to Joe. I'll take a decision in two days. No more!!

_**(Someone is knocking the door)**_

Mimi _**(opening the door)**_**: **Oh Izzy!!! Why are you here??

Izzy: My mom is worry for you. She wants you drink milk and bread. You haven't eaten anything all the day.

Mimi: Thanks but I'm not hungry.

Izzy: You are growing up, Mimi!!!

Mimi: It's too much for me. I could share it with you.

Izzy: It's not necessary. It seems a date.

Mimi: Not exactly. If you want to take it as a date… Take it as a date!!!

_**(Later, they are eating together in her bedroom)**_

Izzy: You were thinking about something when I arrived.

Mimi: Nothing…Do you have fever??

Izzy: I'm not sick!!!

Mimi: I thought so because you are not in "Teenage Wolves" perform. Matt played new songs and only a sick or crazy couldn't have gone…

Izzy: I was so busy.

Mimi: No problem. Let me tell you who want to be my dance's couple at Sora's party???

Izzy: Someone like you…

Mimi: You're wrong. Joe is dating me!!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy (_**totally surprised**_): Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!!! This is terrible!! I can't believe it!!

Mimi: Surprised??? Many boys—especially olders--- are interested in me. Why not, Joe???

Izzy (_**shamed**_): It's strange for me.

Mimi: Obviously, because you are not interested in any girl.

Izzy: It's not important for me. I could decide invite any girl at the last hour.

Mimi: It's your problem. For me, it's important and I think saying "Yes" to Joe _**(looking her watch)**_ It's late, Izzy!!!! Go to your bed!!!

Izzy_** (Picking up the waste): **_Let me help you at least!!! You should be more grateful. (_**Speaking loud**_)

_**(Kari and Catherine are talking the next day in the morning)**_

Kari: Are you ready, Catherine?? Let's go slowly…

Catherine _**(thinking in Tai):**_ Your brother has grown up. He seems handsome, more than the last time.

Kari: Not exactly. He's a jerk _**(she laughs)**_

Catherine: Jerk??? I'd want to have a brother like yours. He always is worry for you, Kari.

Kari: That's could be Ok when I was 8, not now. He never knows about my relationship with Takeru. It would be a pain for him!!! He never would be agreeing!!! He thinks I am still a little girl but I have been in love with TK since the last year. Tai never understand what I fell… Never!!!!!!!

Catherine: I realize you really love TK.

Kari: That's true, but, I worry what Tai has. He loves Sora but she doesn't.

Catherine: I promise you that Tai will forget Sora, soon!!!

Kari: Good idea!!!

_**(Both girls take two bicycles and riding faster to Takaishi's house)**_

**More lately, Mimi who are still unsure, decided calling Joe to give him an answer to his proposal**.

Mimi: Good morning, Is Joe here??

Joe: Hi Mimi!!!

Mimi: Hi Joe!! I'm sorry to call you very early.

Joe: Don't worry; I was studying for my exam in High school…

Mimi: Ummmmmmmm, studying …

Joe: You should study, too.

Mimi: No, thanks. It's really stressful seeing how Izzy studies

Joe: Jajajaajajaja...Sorry….well…Tell me you are calling me for…

Mimi: I've thought about your proposal and I decided …

Joe: Are you accepting my invitation???

Mimi: Could you go to Odaiba Park in the afternoon??

Joe: Right.

Mimi: Ok. See you in the afternoon.

Joe: Good-bye.

Mimi: Bye _**(closing her cell phone) **_Oh Izzy If I could be out of my heart….

**It's 12m in Motomiya's house. Davis and Jun are watching T. V**

Jun: Change the channel!!! My favorite soap opera is starting now_**!!! (Getting of the TV. Control from Davis's hands)**_

Davis: Promise is promise… Did you forget this is my TV Week?? You should study for your exam??

Jun: Shut up!!! You're still a child!!! You never understand what a girl feels when her love is in love with another girl. You should be like TK!!! He's a man, you're not!!!

_**(Mrs. Motomiya **__**scolds**__** them.) **_

Mrs. Motomiya: Please guys!!! Stooped this!!

Jun and Davis: Ok, mom.

Davis: Accept it, Jun. you're a loser.

Jun: I have no option (_**she wants crying, but she can't) **_the life continues…

Davis: I can't believe it!! You're maturing.

Jun: Maybe…but I need a time to forget Matt Buaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! _**(Cries)**_

Davis: Pleeeeeease, Don't cry!!! I'll be good fro you… You can watch your soap opera. I'll call Kari to date her.

Jun: Well…

Davis: Just I'm in good spirits. Oh!! Let me tell you my last gossip to cure your heart. I'm Dr. Motomiya for you, please.

Jun: If you gossip is good, I could hear you.

_**(He whispers Jun how Ken has his first date and how strange was Yolei that day)**_

Jun: It's a surprise. Ken is handsome and it's easy for him, getting a girl to go out.

Davis: It shouldn't surprise me but Ken is timid. One day is impossible to "catch" a girl.

Jun: Any girl could be interested in someone like him.

Davis: Sorry, but that's not the gossip. What happens if that girl were Yolei???

Jun: Davis... Are you smoking drugs?? It's impossible that a true lady like Lola can be Yolei... they're so different!!

Davis: But they had the same perfume and they are Mimi's friends!!! Yolei is not able to forget Ken easily!!! And why was she in Odaiba's station at the same hour???

Jun: Coincidences exist and a girl can forget her love although her heart says the opposite.

Davis: You win. I 'm saying stupid things.

Jun (laughing): jajajajajajajajaja.

_**(At Tai's house…)**_

Tai: Why does Catherine return to Tk's house??

Kari: It's much better for her being with her family. Tell me Tai, how was "Teenage Wolves" concert??

Tai: I don't want talking about that.

Kari: I know. The reason is Sora.

Tai: Yes.

Kari: Sora is in love with Matt. She's really in love. Nobody could avoid it!!

Tai (_**angry**_): Yes.

Kari: Calm down!! It's part of the life. One day, you'll find the true love.

Tai: Forgetting her is not easy, Kari. You're still a child, one day you can understand this situation.

Kari: I can understand you; I'm not a little child.

Tai: I cannot see you as a lady, Kari. You're growing up but you're still child to have a boyfriend. _**(A crystal glass **__**slipped out**__** from Kari's hands) **_Are you nervous, Kari??

Kari: No. I'm not just I'm worry for you, Tai.

Tai: It's difficult to be rejected.

Kari: It's for a few times. I'm sure a new love is waiting for you.

Tai: You seem a fortuneteller.

Kari: I'm the light…Don't forget it!!

_**(Tai hugs Kari) **_

_**Hours later, Mimi is sitting on the edge of a pool, waiting for someone.**_

Mimi: Everything looks so nice. Why am I excited of an impossible love??? The birds are singing and I can hardly sing.

_**(Mimi sings)**_

_Desaparecio entre la multitud  
yo le ofreci mi mano y el la rechazo  
desde ayer no estara  
me parece que sea verdad_

_no reimos tan fuerte que llore  
cuando unimos las manos tus ojos mire  
sentire tu frangancia  
caen lagrimas del corazon_

_pero fuimos egoistas  
y asi herimos a nuestro corazon  
no pense que ese dia llegaria al final  
no te tengo ya_

_nunca mas olvidare el dia  
en el que los sentimientos florecian junto a ti  
es el viento y el cielo ahora  
nos arroparan con viejos recuerdos_

_tengo que ser fuerte y continuar  
pensando en el mañana y sin olvidar  
mil besos guardare  
son recuerdos que jamas olvidare_

_es por eso que te escribo  
por que sin ti, amor ya no se vivir  
se que estas tristes lineas no te alcanzaran  
ya no volveras_

_no podre olvidar el dia  
en el que los sentimientos florecian junto a ti  
volvere a sentir la magia  
con la ilusion volvere a la vida  
llegara como en mis sueños  
y el azul de tus ojos siempre podre comtemplar  
es el viento y el cielo ahora  
limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior_

_no podre olvidar el dia  
en el que los sentimientos florecian junto a ti  
volvere a sentir la magia  
con la ilusion volvere a la vida  
nunca mas olvidare el dia  
en el que a tu lado el cielo podre tocar  
este viento y el cielo ahora  
limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior_

Mimi: Why do I sing sad song??? It's not my style.

Joe (_**arriving**_): Hi Mimi, you sing so beautiful. It's for you _**(give her a chocolate box)**_

Mimi: Thanks.

Joe: I know you love chocolates.

Mimi: Yes.

Joe: Take it as a present from me.

Mimi: Thanks, again. Come with me, please

_**(Minutes after, they are walking for Odaiba city)**_

Mimi: I was thinking in you and... I decided to accept your proposal.

Joe: Really???

Mimi: Yes. You like me so much.

Joe: You, too and …and… I want to ask you about…

Mimi: About what??

Joe: Do you like to be my girlfriend???

Mimi (_**lying**_): Of course.

Joe: I was waiting for this moment

_**(Joe kisses her and she accepts the kiss)**_

Mimi _**(thinking):**_ I hope to love Joe more than Izzy, in spite my own feelings.

_THE END …of this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "Just kiss me"**

_Two days later…_

_**(Izzy's house)**_

Cody: Thanks Izzy. These math exercises were difficult for me. I was not able to solve them easily.

Izzy: My life has been math exercises and computers programs, especially when I was 10 like you.

Cody: Well, Studying hard is one of my tasks to become in a brilliant lawyer. I want to help people in troubles.

Izzy: Good for you!! Children live only for playing games, not for studying. The world would be different with kids like you.

Cody: The world never changes easily.

_**Some minutes later…**_

Izzy: Ok, Cody Have a nice day!!!

_**So, Mimi arrived with Joe. They are taking their hands each other.**_

Mimi _(very happy):_ Going a walk was a nice idea!!! And there are no words for the food!!!! It was excellent!!

Joe _(blushed):_ Thanks, Mimi. I'm really happy to have the perfect girlfriend.

Mimi: Me, too… Oh look, Joe!! It's Izzy!!!...Izzy, come on, please!!

Izzy _(moving to Mimi's side and looking her from foot to head. He becomes blushed)_: Oh, hello Mimi!! I couldn't see you since the morning.

Mimi: You were so concentrated on your computer programs that you didn't see when I went outside with Joe.

Izzy: With Joe??

Mimi: What's the matter? He's my boyfriend since two days ago.

Izzy _(surprised)_: But… you didn't tell me about.

Mimi: You never are interested in this kind of topics.

Joe _(closing to Mimi and embracing her)_: Mimi is very special for me and I couldn't have chosen a girl like her.

Izzy _(sarcastic):_ She's very special. I'm glad for you!!!... But try to help her to study!!

Joe: It depends on her. I will try to help her in everything I can.

Mimi _(too cutest)_: Joe, Could you come with me to Yolei's house, tomorrow?

Joe: Ok. I'll go with you, tomorrow afternoon.

Mimi: Ok.

Joe: Mom is waiting for me. Goodbye Mimi _(kiss her lips)_

Mimi: See you tomorrow _(kiss him)_

Joe: Goodbye Izzy…Take care of yourself and my girlfriend!!

_**Joe moved away. Mimi and Izzy start to talk although Izzy is jealous.**_

Izzy: Mimi, your parents should know about your new boyfriend.

Mimi: Why is the matter about it?? I could tell them when they will arrive.

Izzy: It's not suitable that a thirteen years old girl is dating who someone older. I trust on Joe but I'm worry for your parents. You are still a child for them.

Mimi: Oh my God, Izzy!!! You are outside of this world. Look, many girls like Kari are dating with boys. Do you remember our classmates in elementary school?? Most of them had a relationship. WHY NOT MYSELF OR YOU?? If you want, I could get a girl for you!!!! You're becoming in a handsome guy _(Mimi becomes blushed)_

Izzy: Thanks but I have other priorities. Maybe dating with someone would be a good idea.

Mimi: Of course!!

Izzy: Thanks again but I'm thinking in the rebuilding of the Digiworld. I have to oversee how much our friends are doing and everything will be OK. Sorry, I'll see you at lunch time!!!

_**Izzy went into the house… **_

**

* * *

**

_**Motomiya's home…**_

Davis _(very angry because Kari never answered his callings)_: There was 2 times and Kari didn't answer my callings!!! Why happens??

Jun _(walking around and sarcastically said to her brother)_: UNDERSTAND, !! Kari IS NOT INTERESTED in you.

Davis: I never give up for Kari!!

Jun _(laughing):_ Mature Davis, please!!!

Davis _(very sarcastic): _Excuse me, Jun but, don't you forget Matt too easily??

Jun (_crying and shouting):_ !!! Please, don't make me remembering him!!! My heart's still hurt for his love!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!

Davis _(covering his ears)_: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase shuuuuuuuuuuuuuut up!!!!!

* * *

_Yolei's house (Exactly place: Yolei's room)_

Yolei _(looking a teen magazine)_: Tell me Kari. Its' ok this pink dress or this white top??

Kari _(looking her cell phone and laughing): _Jajajajajaajajajajaja!!! Oh my Gosh, Davis!! Stop calling me please!!!

Yolei: What's happens, Kari??

Kari: Nothing. It's just Davis. He always sent me love letters, chocolates, and …you know…

Yolei: You should tell him the truth.

Kari: It's difficult…Imagine the reaction of my brother…or the reaction of Davis!! It's difficult to fight with your own friends!!

Yolei: It can't be hidden much time!!!

Kari: I hope Tai will forget Sora, so it will be time to tell him the truth.

Yolei: When??? I'm sure he'll never forget her.

Kari: No problem. Tk knows about my situation.

Yolei: Talking about secrets. I'm tired with "Lola" but …

Kari: Just tell Mimi that stops this game.

Yolei: I don't know. I am not able to tell Ken the truth. He's in love to "Lola". Mimi has fear if Ken hurts my heart and…ME, TOO!!!

Kari: I understand.

Yolei: I want to tell the truth when I will receive my first kiss from him. I would be sure of myself.

Kari: The first kiss is special for any girl.

Yolei: Kari, tell me about your first kiss…

Kari _(blushed)_: I …could...not…

Yolei: IT MUST HAVE BEEN MARVELOUS!!!!

Kari _(shamed)_: Well, yes.

Yolei: Bingo!!! So, help me please to choose some dress for my date: I wanna be beautiful for my Ken…and for my first kiss...

Kari _(taking off the Yolei's glasses from her face)_: You don't need makeup, neither a fashion dress. You have beautiful eyes and a nice looking. We could ask Mimi about a new look but being yourself, Yolei.

Yolei _(sad)_: It's impossible. He never looks at me as a girlfriend.

Kari: Why?? Do you know??

Yolei: He told me that he liked girls like you…Pretty and sweet.

Kari: You're crazy in a good way. It's not a fault. Some day, you're able to say him the truth and I'm sure he will accept you.

Yolei: Ok…Kari. Could you lend me your computer to send a message for Ken? I wanna say I accept the date for tomorrow.

Kari: Don't worry.

* * *

_**At Tai's house…**_

Tai _(listening music)_: I'm bored. Since Sora and Matt are going out together, everything is boring.

_**Suddenly a message appears on the Tai's computer**_

Message: Hi Tai…What's up??

Tai _(writing)_: Sorry, but I don't know who are you.

Message _(outing funny icons)_: I'm Catherine…

Tai: Catherine!!! How did you get my e-mail??

Catherine: Kari gave me the emails of everyone.

Tai _(thinking)_: Kari…why you!!!!

Catherine: Surprised??

Tai _(scratching his head):_ I was thinking of you, so, I decide to write you.

Tai: Are you a fortune-teller?

Catherine: Maybe.

Tai: Ok.

Catherine: Excuse me, why are you sad??

Tai: You are a child. You never understand when someone is in love and not to be loved back.

Catherine: Yes, why not??? I was in love of someone, years ago but he never knew my feelings. I am 12 but I know exactly what you feel.

Tai: I thought Sora felt the same to me but I was wrong. I never thought the owner of her love was my best friend!!!

Catherine: Girls are more intelligent, we prefer hiding the truth if it would hurt to someone who we love so much. The time is the best doctor to forget something which hurts your heart.

Tai: You're a very young expert…Why don't will you going out together??? I need doing something after all.

Catherine: Good idea!!! Let me ask for permission. My godfather doesn't want I go out with someone older than me….You have much courage in your heart, your sister told me about you so much.

Tai: Of course but I'm not so older. I'm almost 15.

Catherine: When you talk to me, you seem a cute little boy _(laughing)_

Tai _(blushed): _Really??? I'll see you this Saturday at 11:00 am on Odaiba train station.

Catherine: Ok. I'll see you this Saturday. Goodbye _(thinking for herself)._ I should tell him what I feel, but it's soon.

* * *

_**This night at Ken's home…**_

Mrs. Ichijouji : Hey Ken!!! Come on fro the dinner!!

Ken _(lying down on his bed)_: Lola's the most special girl who I've known in my life…What gif do you like her?? Should I ask her to be my girlfriend???... I'm confused about my feelings, especially for yesterday…

* * *

_FLASH BACK. ODAIBA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL (Preparation course for the first year)_

_Teacher: This class is over… __**(Students are going out from the classroom)**__ Hey everybody!!! Wait for a minute! This class is not prepared for the entrance exam. This school is looking for the best students of Odaiba. The principal is sorry about the free entrance of the last years. Many of the second and third year students haven't a good performance during the last year and the competition is too hard. We want to have the same level of the other private school. We are in a very good way, is preparing for the first grade without finishing the six grades of Elementary school, and Miss Inoue has good grades, too. __**(All the class is looking them) **__and the rest has to study until the Friday!!!_

_Girl 1__**(speaking lower**__): It's unfair!!! The ugly of Inoue is reaching Ken and it's possible that both are studying in the same classroom!!_

_Girl 2: Have you ever seen how she is looking for him to help her in maths???_

_Girl 1: She's total crazy but Ken is a real gentleman._

_Girl 2: That's true. If she thinks that Ken could be her boyfriend. She's wrong._

_Girl 1: Yes, of course. Everybody has grown up and she's becoming in a monster!!! Everyday, she's slimmest!!_

_Girl 2: But she has very pretty friends like Hikari-chan._

_Girl 1: but she'd never help her._

_**Ken heard what the other are talking and sent a message for Yolei.**_

_Yolei __**(reading): **__Let's study in the Digiworld!!_

_**When everybody going out. Yolei reached Ken.**_

_Yolei: Ken, it's impossible studying in the dig world because our friends are rebuilding it._

_Ken: Oh!! I forgot it!!_

_Yolei: No problem, maybe we could study in my house._

_Ken: Thanks but Lola could be jealous of you. __**(Smile)**_

_Yolei: She knows we are only friends…Do you like her???_

_Ken __**(blushed):**__ Yes. I never felt something special for someone._

_Yolei: Lola will come back in the next days._

_Ken: I know. I want to say what I feel before that._

_Yolei: I'm sure she feels the same for you._

_**Suddenly, a group of boys are riding bikes as wilds.**_

_Boy 1: Reach me if you can!!!_

_Boy 2: Never!!! My bike is the fastest of Japan!!_

_**The boys are riding really faster when the Yolei's glasses fall down.**_

_Yolei: Idiots!!! Look where you are riding!!! Where are my glasses??_

_Ken __**(taking her hands):**_ _Have your glasses._

_**Ken is looking the beautiful eyes of our friend. She can't realize of that.**_

_Yolei: Are they OK???_

_Ken: Yes._

_Yolei: Thanks._

_Ken __**(thinking for him)**__: Yolei has beautiful eyes!!! They are the most beautiful eyes I've seen._

_**They continue walking…**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Mrs. Ichijouji: Please, Ken…I'm waiting for you!!!

Ken _(standing up):_ Ok, mom

_**Minutes later….**_

Ken: Mom, tell me…For you…what's the best gift for a girl??

Mrs. Ichijouji: That's new. Do you like a girl??

Ken: Well…yes.

Mrs. Ichijouji: Women love the simplicity. We love something that will be special, something that never forget!

Ken: I don't know…I like a very refined girl. Maybe she likes a very expensive gift or something simple...

Mrs. Ichijouji: I know!!! A music CD!!!

Ken: She loves The Teenage Wolves. I have an original Cd with the Matt's sign…I have all the songs in my mp3.

Mrs. Ichijouji: Oh my child!!! It's difficult for me accepting your changes. Three years ago, you are still a boy. Nowadays I see how the girls are waiting for you. You're becoming in a man!!!

Ken: Mom, I'm the same. Don't forget. I love you so much _(Ken hughes her mom)_

_**The next day at Odaiba Train station…**_

Yolei (dressing as "Lola" and talking with Mimi in a public telephone): It's not fair, Mimi!! You should have come with me!!!

Mimi _(from her cell phone):_ Sorry but I couldn't say "No" to my boyfriend!!! All the girls are busy!!! Kari and Tk are together, Sora and Matt, too… And do you want I spoil your first kiss moment??

Yolei: Of course!!!

Mimi: I have to call to Davis and Tai about a serious football practice today... Do you want Ken and Davis are coming together?

Yolei: No, but together all could be simple. I will be sure.

Mimi. So, I have boyfriend…Girls want to have privacy when we are with our boyfriends…You are smart and you know what to do. I trust on you, my dear friend

Yolei: But…if I have a mistake like "Bingo" or if I'll feel excited…What do I have to do??

Mimi: I trust on you _(closed her cell phone)_.

_**Ken is arriving in these moments. Yolei is too excited and nervous…**_

Ken (_nervous and timid)_: Hi Lola.

Yolei (_pretending to be sure of her)_: Hi, Ken.

Ken _(looking at Lola's eyes)_: Lola, I want…I want

_**It's difficult to tell you how the things happened. Ken felt too nervous that he took the Yolei's face and kissed her lips softly. This moment was special for both teens but…**_

Ken: I love you, Yolei

_**Yolei thought He discovered her true identity…**_

Yolei: Yolei??? Who is she??? …

Ken: So…sorry. I spent much time with her and…

Yolei: Sorry but our date is over!!! Goodbye!!!

_**Yolei was so confused. She never thought it could happen…Her heart beats a lot and her heart is too happy and sad…**_

**THE END **


	12. Chapter 12

**Magic First Love**

**Chapter 12**

Hello guys! I've been waiting to have a free time to write a new chapter for you. As you know, I am studying a very hard career. It's not only attending class, it's working in a school, too and my time is too short.

This chapter is for you… Enjoy it!

**A hard ending?**

Yolei ran and ran to her house. She was very confused. She could not believe what had happened minutes ago. Everything was a nightmare, but it had been a sweet dream, too.

That time had to come someday. No matter if the answer was good or not. The only reason that stopped each step was her insecurity:** She wasn't still being able to say the truth by herself,** not to confirm what she really felt, it's for Ken. She would never forgive herself if Ken discovered who Lola is and rejected her.

There was not anybody at home .It was an advantage because nobody could discover her secret.

During a short moment, Yolei was looking at her costume… it was a total lie!

- _She's totally different than me. Perhaps, it is the reason why Ken enjoyed being with her. They have many things in common. If I told him my feeling, I'm sure he would never look at me in the eyes! Oh Yolei, you are not timid, why are you behaving so?_

That first kiss was her most profound and long-awaited dream. She was the lucky girl who had got a kiss from Ken. She wanted the moment will return again.

- _He said my name. He did it! A new opportunity with him could happen again, but I've cheated him in a way that he may not want to forgive. Mimi was sure. , but someday I'll have to tell him the truth but I don't know how to or is it not necessary?_

That night, the moon shone like a shining star. That brightness was never seen by somebody. It was a perfect gift for people in love, especially, for our friends although it disconcerted to Yolei and Mimi.

Mimi was Joe's boyfriend only a few days ago. She felt very happy being the girlfriend of someone like him. He was such a gentlemanly boy that pleased all the Mimi's whims although it was not enough for her. Maybe, she had accepted all his gifts not to hurt his heart and her heart, too.

It was 8 p.m when our princess wanted to talk with her crazy friend and got it.

- _Hello Yolei._

- _Hello Mimi, I though you do not to call me._

- _Something important as your first kiss is not difficult to forget. Tell me …did he kiss you?_

- _Ehhhh…_

- _I knew it! Didn't he?_

- _Yes, he was too nervous that he could barely say my name. _

- _Oh nooooooooo! That has been a nonsense because just we known who Lola is._

- _I don't know, but, I had to flee without any reason to do._

- _Sorry, Yolei, but I wanted to know if you got your first kiss finally._

- _Of course! His lips were too marvelous when he kisses!_

- _What envy! I think the geniuses are more passionate when they are in love._

- _You wanna know how Izzy kisses… don't you?_

- _Yes! But I want to…_

- _So, I have to think in something for you…. BINGOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

- _What happens, Yolei?_

- _I think you could give him one of those movie kisses as a surprise for him._

- _Well…_

- _Someday, Joe has to understand what you are really feeling._

- _He would not deserve a big injury like that!_

- _You started this game, Mimi…_

- _To make Izzy jealous!_

- _Did you get it?_

- _No._

- _I see that neither you nor I will get our dreams. Ken will have to know the truth someday. I have to be able to tell that because of our yesterday kiss._

- _Be patient, Yolei. Perhaps it will not be necessary._

- _He said my name!_

- _It was his first kiss. Men could say anything when they are excited._

A friend like Mimi was not something to be proud sometimes, she was not enough mature to be 13 but Yolei enjoyed to be at her side. The two complemented each other because they are mad, thrilled and dreamed about love, despite the fact that these follies put them in troubles like Davis and her old sister…

**- **_Did you kiss her? And you did not tell me anything! No one made that to his best friend!-_Davis screamed from his cell phone.

- _I was totally nervous that I made her something wrong—_Ken answered slowly.

- _YOU KISSED HER OR NOT!_

- _Of course, but when we finished it, I said: **"I love you, Yole**i"._

- _Are you an idiot or not? I thought you are more intelligent than me, Ichijouji!_

- _I was totally nervous… You should understand me, Davis…_

- _Definitely, not. I couldn't imagine you doing something stupid. Comparing Lola and Yolei is definitely stupid!_

- _Yes. It's my first time in love things and I'm not sure like you and Yolei is my classmate in my summer courses... We always shared our home works._

- _How naive you are! _

- _Why?_

- _Everybody knows Yolei is totally crazy for you! **"Help me please, Ken"**_ _is just one of her classical pretext._

What a surprise! Ken never though what Yolei felt for him. Davis and everybody knew that… It had been a knock to his brilliant mind! His silence was an answer for his best friend.

- _Ichijouji... Are you here?_

- _Yes, anything else?_

- _I think you have to learn much about love._

Ken just smiled sweetly.

It was already 7 pm. A fourteen years old boy was waiting for someone near to Odaiba's park.

- _Oh my Gosh! It is 7 p.m and she has not come here._—Tai said while he was looking for her.

- _You know what my situation is. It's not easy running away from home—_It was the sweet answer that Agumon's partner heard.

- _Where are you?_

- _Jajajajajajajaja. I was waiting for you in a coffee shop for thirty minutes! You are late, Taichi Yagami!_

- _Sorry, Catherine._

- _I want to see my favorite movie at 7p.m and I couldn't for you!_

- _I'm sorry. The next date I'll be early ok?_

- _Do you think going out with me, again?_

- _Oh sure!_

- _Ok, but, I don't know what place could be fun for us…_

- _ Do you prefer going to the funfair? There are many new games!_

- _ Really? I love funfairs! _

- _Let's go!_

Tai and Catherine went to a new funfair near to Odaiba. It was new. People were coming from different places and it has been the new paradise of mechanical games in Japan. The entrance was full and a long line of persons were waiting to enter there.

- _Whoa! How many people there are! There are many funfairs in France but they are not as marvelous as it!. _

- _It's only a little bit of the modernity that Japan has. Come with me to Tokyo and your eyes would never close._

Minutes later…

- _What game do you like?_

- _The big dipper!_

- _Me, too….Let's go, Madame!_

Tai and Catherine went to the Big Dipper. Being inside there was another experience, like being in the DigiWorld or much better. Their hearts were so excited that their sorrows were forgotten so quickly.

- _I'm dizzy!_

- _Me, too I had never see something like that in France! I am really happy!_

- _I had never felt something happy since I was with Sora and played soccer together!_

- _Did she like playing soccer?_

- _Yes but when she stopped playing it when she was fourteen…especially because of Matt._

- _I notice you are feeling bitter about her._

- _It's not easy… I have been making efforts to forget these feelings to her but I can't. My courage is not the same._

- _Be patient, Tai! It takes a lot of time, you need doing something exciting like playing soccer… You love playing soccer! You have to be the best football player in the entire world ok?_

Catherine smiled. Tai had never seen something as encouraging like that. He was thinking that her smile was so pretty…. More than Sora...

- _Let's go to this discotheque. I wanna dance and Dancing is good for you… You forget everything!_

- _I am not good at dancing…_

- _If you don't dance, you never learn how to dance…Let's go!_

Catherine took Tai without asking for his permission but their surprise was so great because…

- _Oh Look at this! Are they the "Teenage Wolves"? _- A girl shouted.

- _Of course, today they are doing a concert here!- _Another girl_ answered._

Tai couldn't believe that.

- _Is it a bad joke? Let's go to your home, Catherine!_

- _Hey! Don't be immature, Tai. You promise me that you are doing your best effort to forget Sora and Matt's relationship. They are your best friends; you can't deny it... can you?_

- _I'm not ready to face them as a couple._

- _You can get it! This is your first step!_

Tai and Catherine went to the dance floor. It was full of teenagers like them. Tai didn't want dancing with his friend but her sweet smiled persuaded him. Tai was not a good dancer but he was doing as much as possible to be happy again.

An hour later…

- _Jajajajajaja... Your dancing steps are so funny, Tai!_

- _Really? I told you that dancing is not for me._

- _It's ok but making a effort resulted something relaxing for you and I wanted to see you very happy like in this moment._

- _Don't worry for me, Catherine. You are a cute girl!_

- _Maybe but I am trying to help you. A letdown is not easy to forget. _

- _Were you in love, Catherine?_

- _Yes. When I was 11, I was in love of my best friend in France but he was in love of something else. His eyes sparkled when he told me about._

- _Sora's eyes and Matt's eyes, too._

- _This is the love. You never think who will be your love._

At 10.00 p.m Tai and her partner came to Tk's house.

- _Ohhhh! There's nobody right now! I am going to enter…_

- _Bye- bye..._

- _Wait Tai! I have to do something before entering…_

Catherine kissed softly the Tai's check…

- _I want to return the kiss that you gave me in France._

Tai was thinking in this little detail, not important but that date would be the beginning of something new.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: "I love you"**

It is March first week, the days passed and the classes were about to start. Many parents had to spend much money to buy expensive school supplies for their children.

"_It's a lot of money! I'm not able to pay everything that your brother and you need. Well, being a school student is once in the life_." A resigned Mr. Ishida counted the money that he needed to pay for that school year.

"_Dad, I'm finally here, what happened?" _.Matt had arrived to home, after finishing his rehearsal with "The Teenage Wolfs".

"_I think you should help me to pay some supplies, especially your supplies. Don't you earn enough money for that?"_

"_Dad…I…" _–Matt couldn't believe that proposal from his father.

"_When I was 13, I started working to help to my parents. Think about your future!"_

"_Dad.__ I'm 14.I'm not able, yet"._

"_I__ don't want you do many effort, only the necessary to help me. If you are not responsible of your own expenses today, you will not able to do, later."_

"_Let me think about, sorry"._

Matt was too furious that he left the living room and went to his room. His guitar was on the table.

Matt had to think, think about not only in that proposal. He was thinking about the gift he would give to Sora in her birthday. She was the only one who would understand him and his problems.

_-"Are you OK? I understand your situation and helping to your parents would be good. Your music group are earning enough money __to spend in whatever you want, especially in the school".—_Many times_, _Sora was his reason voice.

"_It's ok but all I earn is for my own expenses"._

"_Everybody want to have their own supplies but you should think in your future…Don't you want to reach the stars?"_

"_Of course"_

"_To get your dream is necessary doing some sacrifices. Astronomy is one of the more expensive careers in Japan and the music is not enough to pay this kind of career, if you think in working like now"._

"_I agree with you but you are not working…"_

"_OF COURSE, I WORK. I help my mother in her flower shop.__ I don't earn so much but I buy my school supplies by myself and parts of the expenses for my party are part of my salary"._

Yamato Ishida started to understand a little about his father's proposal and the confession of his girlfriend. Sora was his relief in times of confusion. There was no doubt!

"_I LOVE YOU SORA! You have reason although I can not give you a very special gift."_

"_It doesn't matter because your love is my best gift."_

They finished their conversation when Mr. Ishida was receiving a call from the bank.

"_Sorry, your lending will be ready for the next month."_

"_It's impossible because I ask for it three months ago."_

"_Sorry again. It's not our fault. It's due to the new politic in the bank."_

Mr. Ishida put down the telephone and it was the definitive answer for Matt. He knew what he had to do.

During this weekend, Tai was thinking in his last date with Catherine. Going out with someone different and foreign was so funny. Maybe the weekend before the beginning of the classes could be a good opportunity to go out with her again in spite of the confusion of his heart.

"_Brother, what are you thinking_?" -Kari asked to Tai, trying to find out what had in his mind.

"_I have__ had some troubles, lately. I think your light can illuminate my crazy mind"._

"_We are siblings. You can trust on me"._

Taichi looked at Kari's eyes. There are no sign of childhood inside them. He was losing his little sister and it made him so jealous. That was part of the life and he has been going out with someone like Kari…

_-"I told you I had a very fun weekend with Catherine. We went to discotheques and amusement parks but my heart is still confused."_

"_It's ok. You did the first step"_

"_I want that my heart will be quiet"._

"_Just let your heart guides your mind"_

"_Thanks, Kari"._

The beautiful teen girl received a kiss on her check from her brother as gratitude.

The birthday of Sora was near and the celebration's issues had to be ready as fast as possible. Sora designed her own dress and her mother was helping her to finish its details.

_-"It's so beautiful, Sora. You are a very good fashion designer"_

"_Thanks, mom"._

"_You must be tired after a month organizing every detail of your party"._

"_No. I am so happy to organize it and designing the clothing for my best friends. Look my notebook!"_

"_Let me see. What a beautiful pink princess dress!"_

"_It's for Mimi. She enjoys dresses like this and masks!"_

"_I think this white one it's for Kari Yagami isn't it?"_

"_Yes. She looks like an angel"._

"_And the rest of dresses?"_

"_The rest are for Yolei. I'm not decided what are Ok for her, she had different likes than me and the others but I'll find the right one for her or I'll design a special dress according to her likes"._

"_I'm sure; she is taking the correct decision tomorrow"._

Mom and daughter hugged each other and Mrs. Takenouchi started to cry, remembering that her child was growing up.

Yolei had received a call from Mimi, inviting her to go to the Shopping Mall again.

_- "Going to the Shopping Mall, again?"—_Her older sister Momoe asked to Yolei, while she was finishing her pedicure session.

_- "Yes, it is the only place where we can talk privately"_

_- "What kind of interference could you have?"_

_- "Mimi likes talking in places such as Shopping Malls. She loves buying new clothing with the money that she receives every month."_

_- "I understand and you should buy new kind of clothing, please"_

_- "I'm not good choosing clothing and our parents don't buy the clothes I would like"._

_- "Our parents can't understand why you like __outlandish__ clothes. Wait a minute. I have something especially for you!"_

Momoe went to her room and took out a big box from it. The box looked like not having been open in any moment.

_- "What are you doing with this box?"-_Yolei asked to Momoe

_- "It was one of my prized treasures. It's a pity that I never dressed one of the clothes that are inside of the box because I had grown up so much."_

_- "Is it clothing?"_

_- "Of course. They have been my gifts during my last birthdays. These are still the latest in fashion and they are your size"._

Yolei opened the box and found exactly what her sister had said.

_- "Bingo! They are so cute! You should give me that the last year"._

_-"I was waiting you had the courage to change your clothing."_

_- "I always dreamed to have fashionable clothing like this. My mom never wanted to buy one of them for me"._

_- "It's b__ecause you are still a child. When you will be 16 or 17, our mom's going to buy everything you want. This entire box is only for you."_

_- "Really__"_

_- "Keep it in your room"._

Yolei was too excited that kept everything as fast as she could. She took advantage of the moment to dress one of her new dresses to see her friend Mimi at the shopping mall.

_- "Is it OK?"—_Yolei asked while she was dressing a white "turtle neck" sweater underneath of a brown sleeveless sweater, a beige mini skirt over some coffee leggings. To complete her new look, she had a beautiful pair of black boots and a pretty handbag.

_- "Let me make up and brush your hair"—_answered her sister –_Let me get your glasses out from your face._

Momoe made her sister a half pony tail; holding it with a white ribbon, while the rest of her violet hair was loose. Momoe curled the ends of her hair to finish the hair style, make up her face softly and apply a little bit of gloss in her lips. Finally, Yolei was wearing her sister's favorite perfume.

_- Oh Momoe! You should be a hairdresser one day!_

_- I am going to study Styling and Beauty Arts when I finish high-school._

_- I think you didn't put enough gloss on my lips._

_- You are still a child I couldn't make you up as a woman! I would damage your skin!_

_- Mimi makes up herself as university students!_

_- Remember that she could be using __Anti-wrinkle cream__ when she will be 25, being too young to use that!_

_- Well…but… Could you make up other day? _

_- Sure!_

_- Bingooooooooooooo! Let's go to the Shopping Mall._

While the siblings were walking to the Shopping mall, Mimi was in a hurry because a big pimple appeared in her face.

_- Let me think! I got it! I will use the acne cream whose recipe Tai gave me the other day. He told me it was so good for Matt. I hope it will be good for me, too!_

Mimi applied the cream on her face while Izzy (who was in the other room) and Tai (who was calling Izzy) were joking and laughing.

_- Jajajajajajajaja. Don't make me laugh, Tai!_

_- It's true, Izzy. It's time that Mimi will leave her way to behave. She's so immature to be 13! The cream I gave her the other day is especially made with __seaweed__, garlic, and cooked rice. These ingredients are especially designed to acne treatment and the garlic will "clean" her face as much as possible. Many pimples will appear in her face to "clean it completely", jajajajajajajajajajaja._

_- You never change, Tai…_

Then he heard cries of desperation that came from the kitchen.

- _Yagami Taichi… You are a stupid and idiot!_

Izzy said goodbye to his crazy friend and ran to the kitchen to see what was happening.

- _Oh my God! What happened, Mimi? Your face is a complete disaster!_

_- I believed the story about the lotion that was a wonder for Matt's acne. Tai is a liar!_

_- __You're too naive ... How are you going to believe Tai?_

_- I'm so desperate to look very well because I have to go to the mall with Yolei and then go to Joe's house. !_

_-__Calm down! First, clean your face with a cleaning-lotion. You can use my mother's one. Then __apply a __Concealer pencil on your face covering it with a liquid foundation, finally._ _You'd better not apply any make up until the swelling became Ok._

After a few minutes, Mimi came back, she looked more natural and her intelligent friend was glad to see her much better.

_- You look much better;__ I like the beauty of the girl when she is looking according to their age, without looking like she was an adult_. - Izzy said.

_- You saved my day_—Mimi said tenderly—_I think you are my complement but it wouldn't be real_.

- _I'm trying to understand you but if what I think is right, so, everything I will do would not have any sense._

The beautiful brown-haired girl got closer to his friend and without saying a word she give a kiss on his lips.

_- __I love you, Izzy but it will never be possible!_ - The girl said with tears in his eyes

_- Mimi…-_Izzy was too surprised. He didn't expect for that kiss.

_- I am going to love you, forever…and you?_

Mimi left the house. She was relieved to have done that. She just obeyed to her rebellious heart.

I CAME BACK! ! THREE MONTHS AGO i WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO WRITE ONE MORE DURING ALL THAT TIME ...I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN IT.. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND GIVE ME A REVIEW WITH YOUR COMMENTARIES... SEE YOU SOON, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


End file.
